In The Hidden Realm
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: When Shaggy gets injured he is unexpectedly rescued by a creature from the monster world. If he thought that was terrifying he was wrong as he soon learns that he may just have to stay there. Why? It turns out he's a werewolf and monster-kind isn't welcome at all back home. What will happen? What will he learn about himself?
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know why he agreed to come on this particular mystery. His grandmother had warned him about the fae, the other-worldly, the creatures that inspired horror movies. She had warned him to stay away from such beings yet, here he was lying hurt on the ground as one examined him. He would've been reassured had he not seen the dark coloration of her wings. Oh, yes there were two kinds of fairies. The light benevolent kind and the dark malevolent kind who were known for trickery and mischief. The fairy that hovered over him was the latter. She bore pale skin and wings the color of dark crystals that shimmered purple sparkles. She pressed a hand to his head making him shiver at her ice-cold skin. The being retracted her hand only to lift him from the ground and carry him into the barren field before them. Shaggy wanted to fight, wanted to struggle but he couldn't the pain of his injuries was too much for him and he passed out.

…...

* * *

When Shaggy woke next he found himself on a bed that wasn't his own. Maybe Daphne's? But when did Daphne own pink covers? Usually, they were a deep purple. And where did the patchwork quilt come from? Shaggy tried to sit up but froze when someone gently pushed him down into the silken sheets again. Shaggy paled when he saw it was the same dark fairy from before.

"P-please don't h-hurt me,"

"Shh, you've been injured and you need rest,"

"You're, you're-"

"You've no reason to fear me. My parents raised me to be kind-hearted," she told him as she pulled a lavender robe over the cream nightdress she was wearing.

"Dark" Shaggy rasped before the creature shushed him once more and pressed water to his lips.

"Drink," she coaxed.

Shaggy having no other choice drank from the crystal glass, happy to find it was merely water. Surely he had wound up in the other world. The world of the creatures, beings that weren't human. His grandmother had told him of this world and how it was a reflection of their own. How these beings lived here to escape the humans that hunted, captured and killed them for sport, for profit.

Shaggy watched the fairy very carefully, afraid she might be lulling him into a false sense of security.

"Your injuries are very bad. You'll have to stay here until they heal,"

That was the last thing Shaggy heard before passing out again.

…...

* * *

When he woke again it was night time instead of morning. Had he slept all day?

He tried to look around but it caused pain to shoot through him. He remembered. He had fallen from the window of the building they had been searching. Then as he was laying there in intense pain the fairy came and took him away.

Now, he could hear a crackling fire and feel it's warm heat but he couldn't turn to see it. He tried to study the things he could see from where he was. The fire had cast a warm glow on the wall before him, allowing him to see the painting that hung there. It depicted a field of wildflowers. Shaggy squinted. Were they moving? He then watched as a butterfly fluttered into the painting. Magic, it must have been magic he decided. Under the painting, he spied a bookshelf that seemed to be overflowing with books. A family of rag dolls and a teddy bear with a ribbon around its neck were perched on top of the bookshelf. Did this fairy kidnap children? Did she eat them?

Shaggy heard the door open and expected the fairy to come but he was alarmed to hear the tell-tell sound of nails on hardwood floors. A monster had arrived to eat him he supposed. He screwed his eyes shut and prepared to die. He tensed when he felt something-the monster-jump on the bed. It was getting closer. He could feel the warm breath on his face. It oddly smelt of kibble.

It licked him.

Shaggy's eyes shot open.

There was a Golden Retriever sitting on his chest. A puppy from the looks of it.

Shaggy watched frozen as the puppy climbed off of him and crawled onto the pillow next to him, curling up by his head. Shaggy recalled when Scooby used to do the same as a tiny puppy/

wait.

Scooby.

The gang.

Oh, no. They must have been worried sick over him.

The puppy nuzzled him as if sensing his stress. Shaggy felt tears coming. Hot sticky tears. His grandmother had also told him how hard it was to get out of the realm. The door creaked and Shaggy watched as the fairy entered the room. Two wolves and a cat trailed behind her. Huh? She stepped over to the bed and reached down to scoop the puppy up only to freeze at the sight of his tears. She gently wiped the tears away.

"I know you're missing your friends. Don't worry, they're okay,"

"They'll be looking for me,"

"I wouldn't be so sure. Time here works differently. A few minutes here could be a few months there or a few months here could be a few minutes there,"

"I-I have to go home," Shaggy choked out.

The fairy looked sad.

"I'm sorry but the portals won't open back up for at least a year,"

Shaggy cried.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"If I hadn't you would've died,"

Shaggy cried harder. He was trapped here for at least a year. If what the fairy had told him was the truth he would return to a much-changed world. He'd miss his sister's birthday. His high school graduation. Everything. He neglected to think that just the opposite could be true and he wouldn't miss any of those things. He also didn't register that the fairy had saved his life. He was too worked up to think straight after all.

He stiffened as the fairy laid a hand to his head. She truly was wicked ripping him away from everything and he told her just that. She retracted her hand and left the room quietly. Shaggy noticed how deflated she looked. Like she had just been punched in the gut or told that her pet dog had died. Was it possible for her to feel sadness after all?

He fell asleep pondering this.

…...

* * *

Over the course of the next week, the fairy continuously cared for him despite what he had said. He suspected he had hurt her feelings since she barely spoke to him. When Shaggy was well enough to sit up and stay that way without causing his head to swim he grabbed her arm.

"Wait,"

She turned to him.

"Like, I'm sorry,"

She said nothing. She just watched him with big brown eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"It was like, wrong of me to call you wicked when you are like, trying to help me,"

"I won't say it's alright because it isn't but I accept your apology,"

As she turned to leave again he asked her to stay

"It gets boring staring at a wall even if that painting does change,"

"Yes, I suppose it would,"

"What's your name?" Shaggy asked upon realizing that he did not know her name.

"Christina,"

"I'm Shaggy,"

As they talked Shaggy couldn't help but eye the toys on the shelf. Christina seemed to notice this and brought the bear over to him.

"Whose are they?" he asked as she set the beardown.

"Mine,"

It finally dawned on Shaggy that he had been sleeping in Christina's room. In Christina's bed. Then where had Christina been sleeping? He wanted to ask but thought it might be an awkward question so he let it die a quiet death. Instead, he watched as Christina took care of him changing his bandages and making sure he was okay.

"Do you think I can get up now?" Shaggy asked quietly curious about how this fairy lived. His grandmother had said this world was a reflection of theirs but she never said to what extent it was.

"Yes, but you can't be on your feet for very long,"

Christina helped Shaggy to his feet and guided him into a cozy looking living room. Honestly, Shaggy wasn't sure what to expect. Going on his grandmother's stories he had expected a very old castle but Christina lived in a house. A rather big house but it was still a house. Shaggy observed the warm inviting colors and décor of the living room. The soft browns and oranges of the paint. The sofa that faced the lit fireplace with photos and fresh flowers on the mantle/ the coffee table where books were stacked neatly.

Christina continued to guide him on a tour of the first floor of the house. Showing him the professional kitchen, the spacious dining room, her small library, and her little art studio.

"If you can't find me in either of those places I'm in the garden," she explained as she brought him back to the bedroom.

No sooner had she put him back in bed did he pass out.

…...

* * *

Christina had always possessed a kind heart. So when she had found Shaggy laying hurt on the ground she knew she had to help. She knew bringing him to her world the day before the portal closed wasn't considered very smart by some but she couldn't just let him die! Her parents had raised her to be better than that. So, she had brought Shaggy home quickly healing most of his injuries and cleaning him up. Sure, she supposed it would have made more sense to put him in one of the scarcely used guest rooms but her room was closest at the time. Over the course of a few days, she watched over him while he remained unconscious. When he first woke Christina could see the fear. She knew he like most humans had probably heard of what the humans liked to call mystical beings, fae, and other names.

It had broken her heart when he called her wicked. Causing the painful taunts of her childhood to resurface but she never stopped caring for Shaggy. She decided to press on. It proved to be a rewarding task as he soon apologized. Now, Christina stood over Shaggy pulling the blanket snug around him before leaving him to sleep in peace. She climbed the stairs to the second floor and went to her temporary room. The one that reminded her of her parents and how they would have loved this house. If only they were still there with her.

...

" _Run, Christina, Run,"_

" _I can't leave you-"_

" _Christina, we'll always be with you but you need to run. The portal will close soon,"_

" _But-"_

" _GO," Radu shouted as the hunters advanced._

… _..._

* * *

Christina shook her head to rid herself of the painful memories it did no good to dwell on the past. It only brought her sadness. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and checked the time. It wasn't late. It wasn't even noon yet. She had to find something to do seeing as she had already cleaned house and taken care of Shaggy. Her garden had already been tended to and she didn't want to sit around all day long. Luckily, the answer to her question provided its self.

 _Christina, can you watch Tannis for a few hours?_ Cleo had texted.

 **Sure.** Christina had replied.

Five minutes later she got a similar text asking if she could watch Winnie.

When both girls arrived Christina sat them down to explain about Shaggy.

"Okay, you two, you know how I go on my trip every year?" Christina asked gently once both girls were seated.

"The one we aren't supposed to ask about?"

"Yes,"

the two nodded,

"Well, I brought something back with me this time,"

"What?"

"A guest,"

"A HUMAN?"

"Shh, he's sleeping, Winnie,"

"Sorry,"

"Why, Christina?" Tannis asked her big blue eyes going straight to Christina's heart.

"Because he was hurt and needed help, Tannis."

"You're always helping," Winnie sighed.

"Well, that's the way I was raised,"

The two girls waited with baited breath hoping that Christina would tell them a story of her childhood. Maybe about her days at Grimwoods. Christina didn't speak often about her childhood or her parents and the two girls always wanted to hear about that time. They often asked their families about Christina and her parents but all they were willing to disclose was that Christina's parents had died a few years before the two were born. Silently, they waited. Luckily, it paid off. As Christina soon launched into a story.

"I was just around your age,"

…...

* * *

Christina woke up excitedly. Today, she was five! She was a big girl now! Or at least that's what her daddy had told her. She slid out of bed and rushed to the closet where her mother took her measurements. Christina wanted to see if she'd gotten any bigger. she stood on her tip-toes and tried to see if she had grown any but she didn't realize she wouldn't be able to tell on her own. She was just so excited. When the door opened, Christina abandoned her quest and rushed into her father's waiting arms.

"How's the birthday princess today?" Radu asked happily as he spun his daughter around and around.

"Am I bigger yet Daddy?" Christina asked her eyes round with curiosity that never wavered.

"Why don't we take a look?" Alissa asked as she swept into the room.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"And suddenly, Daddy doesn't matter," Radu chuckled as he passed his daughter to his wife.

"You matter, Daddy but I haven't seen Mommy for a long time," Christina informed him with a giggle.

"I put you to bed last night my little butterfly," Alissa reminded her daughter as she took her measurements.

"Do I get presents today?" Christina asked bouncing up and down after Alissa had finished.

"Yes, you do," Radu laughed as he and Alissa took Christina to the living room where a giant box was waiting in the middle of the floor with a giant bow on top.

Upon seeing it Christina broke free of her parent's grip and rushed to the box. She tore at the shiny wrapping paper with gusto and lifted the lid before tossing it to the side. the box was so big she had to climb inside it to get to her gift. She squealed excitedly upon seeing the two tiny wolf pups. They hadn't been in the box for very long at all only under a minute

Alissa helped her daughter out of the box while Radu retrieved the cubs before setting them on Christina's lap.

"They're going to protect you sweetie and make sure you stay safe,"

"Why?"

"Because that's their job,"

"Why?"

"Because you're special,"

"Why?"

"Because people might not think that when you start school,"

"What are you going to name them?" Alissa asked brushing the hair from Christina's face.

Christina laughed as the black pup licked her fingers.

"Thunder,"

"What about the other one?"

"Fluffy," Christina decided.

…...

* * *

Tannis laughed as the wolves climbed onto Christina's lap. After Christina had told them the story she had let the girls color in her art studio while she tried to finish her latest sketch. She had a deadline to make. Of course, it didn't help that she was trying to illustrate three children's books at once. With a sigh, Christina pushed her pets away. They were persistent however and climbed back onto Christina.

"I don't think they're going to give up," Winnie giggled.

"Lay down," Christina ordered firmly.

Winnie's mouth hung open as she watched the wolves jump off of Christina's lap and curl up in a corner.

"I stand corrected,"

"yes, you do,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy woke to the sounds of laughter and merry-making. He laid still trying his best to discern what was going on outside of the room. It sounded like children were playing. What was going on? The door creaked open and Christina stepped inside carrying a tray of food. Shaggy sat up to eat and that's when he noticed Christina wasn't alone. There was a tiny mummy with her. Shaggy watched as the little mummy hid behind Christina when she passed him the tray.

"Who's your friend, Christina?" Shaggy asked.

"This is Tannis. I'm watching her and her friend Winnie for a few hours," Turning to Tannis Christina said," Go ahead and grab the dolls Tannis,"

Tannis scooped the ragdolls off the shelf and hurried out of the room.

"She's just nervous. Humans aren't very common here," Christina explained.

Shaggy could understand. He was nervous too. Nervous about returning to a world where everything had changed. That thought did more than make him nervous. It downright terrified him.

"Like, do you think I can like, sit in the living room when I'm done?"

"I don't see a problem with it,"

So, after he had eaten his meal, Christina helped Shaggy to the living room where Tannis and Winnie were trying to teach Christina's puppy how to balance a treat on her nose. When the two girls saw Shaggy they froze.

"It's alright girls," Christina reassured the two.

Tannis slowly reached for the dolls and started playing family after deciding she wasn't going to be scared. Winnie, on the other hand, stared at Shaggy. He wasn't entirely human and she smelt it. It might have been dormant in the human realm but come tonight the wolf that waited inside would wake. Who knew how this human would react to the knowledge that they really weren't human. Rather than tell Shaggy this Winnie kept her mouth shut and went back to playing with Christina's pets. When it came time for the girls to leave Winnie had forgotten to tell Christina. Which was a mistake.

…...

* * *

Shaggy woke that night to the feeling of being stabbed by a thousand needles. He didn't know what was happening and it scared him. He writhed in pain as his teeth sharpened themselves and his nails extended into claws. Then it stopped. Only for a moment as his heightened senses kicked in and a plethora of new instincts and ideas flooded his brain. Shaggy sat up. His sight now allowed him to see everything in the dark down to the tiniest detail. Shaggy stiffened as new scents slammed into him.

One scent, in particular, intrigued him. He had to follow it. See where it led him. What was it that drove him to do it he didn't know. He left the room and followed the strangely intoxicating scent up the stairs and down a hall to a room he hadn't seen before. The door was ajar and Shaggy slipped inside quietly. He found it. Or rather found her.

The scent belonged to Christina.

Shaggy was in a daze. He had to get closer. Shaggy moved closer to the bed. Closer and closer.

Then the wolves woke.

All of their barking, snarling and howling put Shaggy on the defensive

all the noise woke Christina who sat up with a start.

There was a werewolf in her bedroom.

A werewolf was in her bedroom.

WEREWOLF IN HER BEDROOM!

Christina grabbed her wand from the nightstand and prepared to fire.

She was stopped when Sandy jumped from the bed and trotted over to the strange werewolf.

Wait.

That werewolf was SHAGGY.

Christina sat frozen, wand still in hand. Shaggy was a werewolf. A werewolf who seemed ready to tear her pets apart. That thought spurred Christina to action.

"FREEZE"

Everything except Christina froze in place. She leaped from her bed and bolted to the library. There were a few ways this could have happened but at that moment Christina knew that out of all the possibility there was only one explanation. Upon entering the library, Christina rushed to the shelf farthest from the doorway. Running her hands along the books in the middle she found a black book in the dead center and gave it a sharp tug. The shelf flipped around revealing a shelf full of magical books that Christina kept hidden so that they couldn't be stolen. On the very top shelf resting on a tiny stand was the Grimness Book of Records. Her uncle had entrusted it to her a few years back saying that he was going to give it to her father but-

Christina reached up and grabbed the book. Now was NOT the time to go down that road. Now, was the time to figure out what was going on.

"Show me the next destined werewolf," she ordered the book.

The book sparked to life. Its pages flipping open their own before landing on the werewolf prophecy.

Just as she thought.

It was Shaggy.

Being in this realm must have awakened the wolf.

Armed with this knowledge and the book Christina left the library but not before correcting the bookshelf. She marched back up the stairs. When she reentered the room she sat down before undoing her freezing spell. Instantly, the wolves and Shaggy went back to their standoff.

"HEEL," Christina cried before the wolves could so much as bite Shaggy.

The wolves sat down and Shaggy calmed. He was still in a daze though as Christina had expected. She grabbed the dog whistle and blew as hard as she could.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW,"

Once Shaggy got a good look at himself in Christina's vanity mirror he freaked out. He spun around to face Christina who knew that he thought she had done this. Rather than be hurt like before, Christina opened the book and pointed to what she had discovered.

"I know you're confused and scared. You probably thought I did this but I haven't as you can see it's out of my hands,"

"So, I'm stuck like this forever?"

"In wolf form? No, you'll change back in the morning but yes, you are stuck with these abilities," Christina explained gently as Shaggy crumpled to the floor.

"Like, I-I C-can't-g-go home," Shaggy cried.

Christina's heart shattered. It was true. A werewolf in the human world would be hunted for sport, caught and skinned or used as a freak show attraction. Christina set the book down and rose from the bed before dropping to the floor beside Shaggy who was crying relentlessly. She wanted to comfort him but she highly doubted that he would let her. So, she just sat there with a box of tissues on her lap. Then, out of nowhere, he grabbed her, clinging desperately to her. Little did she know just how comforting Shaggy thought she was. He clung to her, focusing on her and her scent.

Christina froze but only for a moment as she wrapped her arms around him. He was clearly very distraught. He sobbed into her shoulder and she just let him. When he finally quieted down he just sat there holding onto her.

"Christina?"

"Yes?"

"Can-can I stay with you? For good?"

"Yes," Christina said without much hesitation.

She knew the fear most of her kind had of humans. It wouldn't be wise for her to just send Shaggy away even though he was pretty much healed due to that night's events. Besides, she could use some help around the house.

…...

* * *

The next day, Christina moved back into her bedroom while Shaggy took over the room she had been in the night before. After that, they sat down to breakfast where Christina explained what needed to happen now that Shaggy lived there.

"I need to go into town for groceries today, do you want to come with me?" Christina asked.

"Sure,"

"Okay,"


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after breakfast Christina and Shaggy loaded into her car and went to the store. Along the way, Shaggy kept his eyes on the ever-changing scenery. Seeing him act like this made Christina grin in amusement. This world was so new, so interesting to Shaggy that he could not bear to look away because if he did he might have missed something. Meanwhile, Christina kept her eyes fixed on the road. At some points, Shaggy would ask a question or two and she gave him an answer.

When they reached the rather large supermarket, Christina had Shaggy hang onto the cart much like a mother would make her child. Not that Shaggy minded. He really did not want to get lost in such a big unusual place like this.

The supermarket appeared to be busting at the seams with busy shoppers of all different kinds and it both intrigued and frightened Shaggy. His fear wasn't helped by the looks that passerby gave him.

All the new sights, sounds, and smells were all overwhelming and at times Shaggy felt like he might faint. Then there was Christina who reminded him he hadn't ventured in this place by himself. She laid her hand over his trembling one and assured him that it was okay, that they were nearly done. For the first time since stepping into the store Shaggy actually looked at the cart and was taken aback to learn that Christina was right. They were nearly done. The cart was stocked with milk, eggs and, fabric softener among other things. Had he really been that distracted?

Soon, they were back at Christina's house unloading the groceries. Well, Christina was unloading the groceries. Shaggy was currently shaking on the couch. Overwhelmed was an understatement.

"Clearly, I did not think that through," Christina muttered as she shut the fridge and grabbed her phone.

She dialed Clawdeen's number with one hand while she fetched water for Shaggy. She pressed the phone to her ear as she passed the glass to Shaggy.

She slipped back into the dining room in order to talk with Clawdeen while Shaggy collected himself.

"Hang on, he came from the human world?" Clawdeen asked.

"Yes,"

"He had no idea he was a werewolf?"

"None,"

"Now, he's trying to adjust and you need my help?"

"What is this twenty questions?"

"Sorry, Christy. I'll be right over,"

"Thank you,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy sat shaking on the couch. His newly improved senses were going crazy. It was frightening and he didn't know if he would ever get used to it. He smelt Christina before he even saw her. It was strange that he was able to pinpoint where she was based on where her scent was coming from. Roses, paint, and perfume that's what she smelt like. Then she dropped on the couch beside him. He turned to face her and saw the concern etched in her face. He gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"No, it was like, my fault. I wanted to go," Shaggy interrupted her.

Christina looked like she didn't believe him. Like she wanted to fight him about it but she held her tongue. Before he could say anything else to her the doorbell rang and Christina got up to see who it was, checking out the window before answering the door. Three werewolves entered and Shaggy had a distinct feeling that he was the reason they were there.

"Shaggy, This is Clawdeen, Clawd and, Howleen. They're going to help you adjust,"

"Hi," Shaggy greeted nervously.

"Hello, Shaggy," Clawdeen greeted gently before she turned to Christina.

"Christy, may we move this outside?"

"Yes, but, stay-"

"Away from the roses," the three siblings finished in unison.

Christina laughed and Shaggy's heart went soaring much to his confusion. Clawdeen seemed to pick up on Shaggy's feelings as she shot him a sly smirk.

Shaggy was nervous as they moved outside taking special care to avoid the rose garden as told. This confused Shaggy but when he inquired about it the trio dodged the question and instead sat Shaggy down as they launched into the basics of being a werewolf.

…...

* * *

While the Wolf siblings tried their best to teach Shaggy, Christina returned to work in her art studio. Sitting down at her desk where her current commission stared her in the face. She had a deadline to meet so she set to work.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been working when she finally finished and stuffed the finished work in a folder to be mailed to the publishing house. She cleared off her desk and stood from her seat. As she turned to leave she caught sight of the trunk in the corner, for a moment time froze. _Open me_ it seemed to say to her. Christina took a small step toward the trunk only to turn and run. Nope, today was not the day to go down that road and cry. No, today, she would ignore it and pretend she had not seen the trunk.

Christina fled to her room where her cat was sleeping on the pillow. He cracked an eye open as Christina sat down and drew her knees to her chest as she took a deep calming breath. The bright orange tabby cat stood up, stretched and then leaped into Christina's lap. He purred as he settled back down and Christina couldn't help but smile.

"Good ole Ace," Christina chuckled as she stroked the cat lovingly.

After a few minutes, Christina lifted the cat off of her in order to stretch out better. She grabbed a book from her nightstand and began to read it. For a fleeting moment, she was curious to see how Shaggy was doing but decided against it. Surely they were doing okay. Besides, this was Christina's downtime.

…...

* * *

Shaggy was distracted. Very distracted. Why? The Roses. He wanted to know why the roses were a touchy subject. Blame it on years of solving mysteries but he wanted to know. Badly. The Wolf trio gave up for now. At least they had taught Shaggy the basics and how to get his senses under control. Now, they sat in lawn chairs sipping lemonade despite the chilly weather. Clawdeen eyed Shaggy who continued to stare at the rose garden. She was beginning to suspect in his daze last night he had imprinted on Christina without realizing he had done so. He didn't even know what imprinting was yet so there was no way of actually knowing.

The back door opened and Christina stepped outside with a watering can. Clawdeen watched as Shaggy tracked Christina's every movement in the garden. He seemed tense. Ready to jump up at a moments notice if Christina got hurt. Clawdeen smirked as she elbowed her brother. He did the same thing with Draculaura. After Christina had watered her flowers she disappeared into the house only to reappear minutes later with a tray of food for them. When they'd all eaten they went back into the house. It was so warm inside which was a welcome change from the cold winds that howled outside the windows.

The Wolf siblings said their goodbyes and left shortly afterward.

Christina slipped into the kitchen, deciding to bake a pie out of boredom and Shaggy followed her. Taking a seat at the kitchen island he was happy to watch Christina make the crust. Seeing her do this reminded Shaggy of his childhood. Trips to his grandmother's house where he would sit at the kitchen table while she baked cookies and told him stories about the fae realm. She'd tell it with such detail that it transported the then six-year-old to a place of magic filled with creatures he'd never seen Shaggy was beginning to wonder if she had actually been here before.

Shaggy had no way of actually knowing since his grandmother had passed on a few years ago but he would always wonder.

The smell of a pie baking in the oven roused Shaggy from his thoughts. Gosh, he really needed to stop doing that. He realized that Christina now sat across from him with her head bent over a sketchbook and a pencil in hand.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked without looking away from her work.

"When I was a kid,"

"What was it like?"

"Good, mostly. My father was-is a cop and my mother was a businesswoman. They both worked long shifts so I spent most of my time at my friend, Fred's house. His mom would take us to the playground and that's where we met Daphne and Velma. Like, when I was five my father brought home a puppy he had rescued and gave him to me. Scooby and I have done everything together ever since. Or, we used to,"

Shaggy seemed saddened and Christina couldn't help but wonder if there was something, anything she could do to cheer him up. There had to be a way to get around the closed portals. A way to bring at least one of Shaggy's friends or family members here to cheer him up. After all, Christina knew what it was like to miss someone you loved. She knew all too well. She vowed to herself she would find a way to make him happy. She couldn't bear the sadness in his eyes as she looked up from her sketchbook.

Hesitantly, she reached across the island and grasped his hand.

"I'm sorry. I really, really am," she whispered.

"You don't have to be sorry. It like, isn't your fault,"

"I feel like I'm partly to blame. After all, I brought you here, to begin with,"

"I like, would've died if you hadn't, remember?"

"Yeah,"

Christina stood from her place at the island to get the pie out of the oven before it burned. She set it on the counter to cool and returned to the island to see Shaggy craning his neck to see what she had drawn. Christina sat back down and pushed the sketchbook to Shaggy so he could take a look. She watched as he flipped through the book before stopping and turning it so she could see.

"Is this you?"

Christina's heart twisted.

"No, that's my mother," she answered truthfully.

She knew she couldn't escape talking about her parents. After all, there were pictures of them throughout the house. Shaggy was bound to ask at some point.

She knew it wasn't healthy to avoid the subject forever but oh how she wanted to.

"You look like her," Shaggy declared.

"That's what everyone says,"

Inside Christina was willing the feeling of sadness to go away. To leave her alone but it would not and Christina was worried tears were coming. Tears were not good.

Don't cry.

Don't cry.

It'd been six years she didn't want to cry.

…...

* * *

Shaggy knew she was sad. He didn't know exactly how he knew he just did. He felt this need to make her feel better and that was only strengthened when he saw the tears prick the corners of her eyes. He stood up and moved to sit beside her before she utmently broke down into tears. He let his instinct take it from there as he lifted her and carried her to the couch. Although surprised at how strong he had become he did not have time to marvel at that. Instead, he sat Christina down before joining her on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He just sat there wiping away her tears.

"Shh, Shh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

"I c-can't cry. I-i shouldn't cry," Christina choked out.

"Like, it's okay to cry, Christina,"

"No-no,"

"Yes, it is,"

"No-"

"Yes,"

"But-"

"No, buts,"

Christina cried and cried and cried. Shaggy never let go of her. It was clear she had buried some sort of trauma.

Shaggy decided he would help her.

* * *

 **The end of the chapter has come. What did you think? Who caught my little easter egg? Please write a nice long review for me and I'll see you soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Shaggy awoke that night to the sounds of Christina in the kitchen downstairs. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. Three in the morning. He knew Vampires were known to be creatures of the night but he had learned that Christina kept a regular sleep schedule as humans did. So, what was she doing in the kitchen so late? His curiosity was piqued and he slid out of bed to investigate. He was not at all surprised to find Sandy was sleeping in his room. This little dog had taken a liking to him apparently.

Stepping over the slumbering dog he quickly but quietly descended the stairs and peeked into the kitchen.

Christina was sitting at the island with a coffee cup in her hand. He could smell the rich hot chocolate but chose to ignore it in favor of trying to figure out why Christina was in the kitchen. After all, she didn't strike him as the type to want a midnight snack even though it wasn't midnight. He observed her, letting his improved senses pick up on things he might have otherwise missed altogether.

She hadn't been there for very long he noted as he realized that the drink in her hand was still steaming hot.

But why was she there?

He heard her sniffle and caught sight off the tear sliding down her cheek. She was crying again. Or, she was trying _not_ to cry.

Okay, he couldn't just stand there like an idiot and do nothing.

…...

* * *

she ran leaping through the closing portal just like she had been told but she didn't feel safe anymore. She wasn't reassured by the monsters milling about. She took to the skies desperately. Speeding through the early morning skies she didn't stop until she spied the gray stone castle with its Gothic spires reaching toward the sky. When she landed she beat on the oak door until it was opened by the ten-year-old Draculaura.

"Christina-"

"Where's Uncle Dracula?"

"In his study-"

Christina whizzed passed her stunned cousin ascending the stairs at an alarming rate. She blew into her uncle's study so fast there was a breeze when she stopped. Her uncle looked up in alarm. He could tell just by looking at his niece that something was very wrong.

"Where are your parents, Christina?"

"They're gone forever,"

…...

* * *

"Christina?"

Christina was startled to see Shaggy drop into a seat next to her. In vain she tried to hide the tears that had been trickling down her face for the last few minutes. Shaggy had already seen them though. Christina knew what he was going to ask her as soon as she saw the look of concern on his face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Nightmare," She responded, not meeting his gaze.

She did have a nightmare. Granted it was nothing more than painful memories on constant repeat.

"About your parents?"

"How did you-"

"Well, I used to be a detective _and,_ you did break down in tears when we spoke about your parents earlier,"

"Oh, yeah," Christina recalled sheepishly.

How embarrassing. She should have known better by now. Yet, she had broken down, shattered into pieces. In front of someone no less. She should really know better. Really.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but you need to and when you're ready I'll be here,"

"Thanks, Shaggy,"

…...

* * *

A week had gone by. The days had come and gone quietly. Shaggy didn't ask about Christina's parents and she didn't ask about his old life. Shaggy noticed that Christina seemed to be spending an awful lot of time in the library. He wondered why but he didn't question her little did he know what she was actually up to.

She was searching her spell books for a way to bypass the portals and bring someone over for Shaggy. She still felt very guilty. She wanted to make it right.

Then she stumbled upon the answer that had been eluding her.

In her favorite spell book titled: A Fairies Book of Spells, she discovered what she needed. Why she hadn't looked there first confused her.

She opened the black book with gold accents and watched as the butterflies on the cover sprang to life sweeping through the library before showing her the spell she needed. The book was entirely written in an old obscured language but Christina had long ago learned it. The spell was powerful and could only be cast with the purest of intentions. Hopefully, she qualified. Grabbing her wand she waved it over her book as she uttered the spell quietly, calmly. Christina didn't know who would be brought there as the portal opened, oddly enough on her roof causing the strangers to fall through. A girl-his sister-and a dog-scooby.

Success.

Before Christina could call out for Shaggy he came charging into the library.

 _Oh, yeah. Werewolves could be territorial._

Shaggy froze and his jaw dropped as Sugie and, Scooby both stood up and looked around confusedly. Then Shaggy turned to Christina. Christina had pictured at least100 different ways this could go but get crushed in a thank you hug was not one of them because despite her perpetual cheerfulness Christina had an odd habit of over thinking things and picturing the very worst outcome.

"Shaggy, you're crushing my wings," Christina choked out.

"Like, sorry, sorry I'm still not used to it," Shaggy apologized as he released Christina.

"That's alright,. Now, why don't you explain things to them so they aren't in the dark? I'll get dinner started. We have company coming," Christina explained before flying out of the room.

…...

* * *

Shaggy was quick to hug his sister, being mindful of his strength this time and pat Scooby on the head. It didn't surprise him that Scooby was quick to point out his scent was different. So, in the calmest way possible he sat them both down and filled them in on everything. Then, he asked if they _wanted_ to stay because Shaggy didn't want them to feel forced. Both Scooby and Sugie agreed with a resounding yes. Finally, Shaggy asked them how long it had been and nearly fainted with relief apparently, it had been only a few minutes. Hopefully, it would stay that way.

To Shaggy's surprise, Sugie and Scooby didn't seem affected by the announcement that he was a werewolf and he asked why.

"We fell through a portal and saw a girl with wings,"

 _oh, yeah._

"So, who is she?" Sugie questioned.

"Her name's Christina and this is her home,"

"Oh,"

"Why don't you to come and introduce yourselves?"

"Okay,"

On the way to the kitchen, they ran into Fluffy and Thunder who went on the defensive quickly. Scooby trembled, Sugie's mouth hung open but Shaggy let out a growl of his own as he ordered them to stop. They did and instead, sat down.

"Like, let them smell you. Once they see you aren't a threat they'll be fine,"

Scooby and Sugie complied and were relieved when the wolves relaxed. Flopping down on the floor for a nap as Shaggy led them away. They entered the kitchen where Christina was nothing but a blur as she chopped vegetables, prepared a turkey to go in the oven, brewed tea, made noodles and baked a cake all at once.

Now, Shaggy understood what the non-superpowered allies of Flash felt like.

He also understood why Christina had such a big kitchen.

"Christina?"

She froze, icing tube in hand as she had been icing the cake.

"like, what's the rush?"

"Just trying to get everything ready,"

"Oh, well, Sugie and, Scooby want to like, meet you,"

Shaggy stepped aside, revealing his sister and, Scooby both of whom were nervous.

"Hello," Christina greeted kindly.

"Hello, Christina," Sugie replied quietly while Scooby went about learning Christina's scent before greeting her with his own meek hello.

"Like, can I help?" Shaggy asked.

: If you could set the table that would be great. Everything's already there you just have to set it up,"

"Okay," Shaggy left and Scooby followed per usual.

Sugie took a seat at the island and watched in amazement as Christina blazed around the room finishing everything up before delivering the finished products to Shaggy in the dining room. Before Sugie could start asking the two-hundred questions on the tip of her tongue, the doorbell rang and Christina rushed off to answer it.

Christina came to a screeching halt and opened the door with a wide grin as she greeted one of her best friends since childhood.

"Drew, Come in, come in,"

* * *

 ***Hides behind barracade from angry mob***

 **Don't kill me.**

 **Don't kill me please.**

 **I swear I'm not procrastinating on Another Grilfriend Problem or The Curious Case of Chrisitna because I think I'm the worst writer ever and have no idea how to write convincing arguements. Anyway, Yes, Drew has returned and is apparently Christina's friend "Dodges fireball" QUIT IT DUNCAN. THIS IS MY STORY NOT YOURS. Please review and tell me all of your thoughts and predictions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Drew entered the house and swept Christina into a hug as he teasingly asked:

"And, how's the princess today?"

"Drew, I told you to stop calling me Princess when I was eight," Christina groaned as she playfully slapped Drew.

"I told you I wouldn't,"

"Sadly,"

"Oh, cheer up. Kitty should be here any moment," Drew chuckled.

"Only Christina can call me that, brother,"

Drew stepped aside as Christina waved Felix inside the house before shutting the door.

"Now, that you're here there are people for you to meet,"

"Don't tell me. You met a human boy fell in love and brought him back with you Christy because if you have all those Disney movies have gone to your head," Drew teased.

"Well, I did bring someone back with me-"

"When's the wedding?" Felix smirked.

"I'll have to have a chat with this guy-"

"BOYS,"

"Yes?"

"He was hurt. If I'd left him he'd be dead,"

"Your parents raised you well," Felix said while Drew nodded

The trio stepped into the dining room where Shaggy, Sugie and, Scooby were already seated. Christina made quick introductions and further explained things before she and the boys sat down. Drew was on her left, Shaggy was on her right. Scooby was in-between him and Sugie while Felix sat next to his brother.

Shaggy studied Drew and Felix with curiosity. They shared similar traits like eye color but they were also vastly different. Drew was broad-shouldered with well-toned muscles from years of sports while Felix was a bit on the lanky side. Long and thin with messy blonde hair and thin framed glasses. Drew, on the other hand, had black hair and blindly white smile.

"So, how do you guys know Christina?" Sugie asked as she twirled noodles around her fork.

"We met back in elementary school"

…...

* * *

Christina decided she did not like school. The kids looked at her strangely and avoided her. Moving tables during lunch and ignoring her during recess. All she wanted was a friend to play with and talk to. Draculaura was still too young to attend school so little Christina was very, very lonely during the school day. Two weeks into Kindergarten Christina finally made a friend. As she was sitting alone on the cherry red swing set an older boy joined her. He was a first-grader Christina realized. He was easily taller than her. Thin too.

"Hi, you look like you need a friend," he explained with a gap-tooth smile.

"I want a friend,"

"I'll be your friend if you like,"

"Kay, my name's Christina,"

"I'm Drew. You want me to push you on the swing? We can take turns,"

"Kay,"

So, Drew pushed Christina has hard and as high as a first grader could. Halfway through recess, they switched so that Drew could have a turn. When the bell rang for the kids to go inside Christina covered her ears and Drew did the same before taking Christina back to the sunny classroom that was right across the hall from his own classroom. As the weeks progressed the teachers noticed quite the change in the once quiet, sad Christina. It seemed like Drew had brought her out of her shell. She often joined him at lunch and played with him during recess.

"Guess what Christina?" Drew asked excitedly as she trudged to him one day.

"What?"

"I'm gonna be a big brother! Wait, what's wrong?"

"Mommy and Daddy are sending me to a new school,"

"What?" Drew asked sadly.

"I go next week,"

"Where?" Drew sniffled.

Christina handed Drew the paper her parents had given her. Ms. Grimwood's School for Ghouls the paper read with a small note from the headmistress herself. Drew handed the paper back to Christina before nearly crushing the sad five-year-old in a tearful hug. They cried together before they both decided that they should play on the swings. When Christina's parents came to take her home that day Drew ambushed them dropping to his knees as he begged them not to send his friend away. Alissa and Radu were surprised by this action and touched as well.

They promised he would be able to visit Christina and vice versa. Which made both kids very happy.

…...

* * *

"So, our mother took me to visit Princess every single weekend, holiday and break before I started at the military school next door. When Felix was old enough he joined me there and we got to see Christina every day,"

"Why do you call her Princess?" Sugie asked, noting that Drew had alternated between Princess and Christina while he told the story.

Christina face-palmed with a groan "Here we go,"

"My turn to tell the story," Felix laughed.

"You weren't even there, Felix," Drew argued.

"Yes, but I want to to tell the story,"

"Okay, fine,"

…...

* * *

Drew stepped out into the chilly autumn day where Christina was playing on the tire swing next door. He climbed the hedge separating the two schools and dropped to the ground beside Christina. Lately, her favorite game was playing princess. She even wore a little crown all day long. Drew joined in the game by being a knight sent to rescue the princess from the dragon.

"I have come to rescue you, Princess," Drew said in his best hero voice.

"Too late mister knight I have already beat the dragon," Christina informed him as he began to push her.

"How did you do it?"

"I told the dragon if he didn't stop trying to take me away I would freeze him in an ice cube,"

"You learned cold magic?"

"Yup?"

"Can I see?"

"Yup"

…...

* * *

"I promised Christina that as long as Drew called her Princess she could call me Kitty," Felix concluded.

They had moved to the living room now. Scooby joined the wolves and sandy in front of the fire. Christina sat between Felix and Drew on the couch. Shaggy sat in the recliner while Sugie sat in an armchair Christina had conjured for her.

"Oh, tell them about that time I got sick," Christina prompted Drew.

"Okay, but, you have to sing for us afterward,"

"I suppose I will _**if**_ Kitty plays for us,"

"I'll get my guitar," Felix said as he prepared to stand.

"After the story," Christina said pulling Felix back down.

…...

Ten-year-old Christina was not happy. She was sick with a cold and she hated it. Miss Grimwood had forbidden her from leaving her room and had ordered that she get some rest, however, her coughing fits kept waking her so she gave up opting too read her latest book: A Little Princess instead.. eventually she grew tired of staring at words on a page and tossed the book aside before she flopped back down, sinking into her many, many stuffed animals with a sigh.

Just as she was plagued with another coughing fit, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she rasped before downing her bottle of water.

Twelve-year-old Drew and Felix who was almost six entered with a few other boys.

"Hi, Princess, we heard you aren't feeling well and decided we'd cheer you up like you do for us when we get sick,"

Christina weakly smiled her tanks before the boys launched into song.

[All Boys] For a long time, we've been Marching off to battle [Drew] In our thundering herd We feel a lot like cattle [All Boys] Like the pounding beat Our aching feet aren't Easy to ignore [Felix] Hey, think of instead  
A girl worth fighting for

[Christina]  
Huh?

[Felix]  
That's what I said:  
A girl worth fighting for  
I want her paler than the  
Moon with eyes that  
Shine like stars

[Drew]  
My girl will marvel at my strength  
Adore my battle scars

[Drew and Felix]  
I couldn't care less what she'll wear  
Or what she looks like  
It all depends on what she cooks like  
Beef, pork, chicken  
Mmm

[Drew]  
Bet the local girls thought  
You were quite the charmer

[Felix]  
And I'll bet the ladies love  
A man in armor

[All Boys]  
You can guess what we  
Have missed the most  
Since we went off to war

[Felix]  
What do we want?

[All Boys]  
A girl worth fighting for

[Drew]  
My girl will think I have no faults

[Drew and Felix]  
That I'm a major find

[Christina] Uh, how 'bout a girl who's got a brain Who always speaks her mind?

[ Drew and Felix] Nah!

[Felix] My manly ways and turn of Phrase are sure to thrill her

[Drew] He thinks he's such a lady killer

[Felix] I've a girl back home who's Unlike any other

[Drew] Yeah, the only girl who'd Love him is his mother

[All Boys] But when we come home In victory, they'll line up At the door

[Felix] What do we want?

[All Boys] A girl worth fighting for

[Felix] Wish that I had

[All] A girl worth fighting for A girl worth fighting-

Christina applauded the boys as they all took a bow. It wasn't long after this that Miss Grimwood said the boys had to go.

"We'll be back tomorrow,"

…...

* * *

Felix grabbed his guitar and met the rest of the group in Christina's music room where she was already sitting on the piano bench with Drew while the others took a seat in some old beanbags.

"Okay, what song, Drew?" Christina asked.

"I think you know,"

She chuckled.

Yes, she did know,

"For you, I shall play your favorite villain song and then Kitty will join us for the medley,"

"Okay,"

 _Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Gaston  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston!  
Even when taking your lumps  
There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favorite guy  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why_

 _No one's slick as Gaston  
No one's quick as Gaston  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston  
For there's no man in town half as manly_

 _Perfect, a pure paragon!_

 _You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on_

 _Who plays darts like Gaston?  
Who breaks hearts like Gaston?  
Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Gaston?_

 _[Drew]  
As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_

 _[ALL]  
My, what a guy, that Gaston!_

 _[Drew]  
I needed encouragement  
Thank you, LeFou_

 _Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you!  
Too much?_

 _...Yep_

 _No one fights like Gaston  
Douses lights like Gaston_

 _In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston_

 _When I hunt, I sneak up with my quiver  
And beasts of the field say a prayer  
First, I carefully aim for the liver  
Then I shoot from behind_

 _Is that fair?_

 _I don't care_

 _No one hits like Gaston  
Matches wits like Gaston_

 _In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston_

 _I'm especially good at expectorating!_

 _Ten points for Gaston!_

 _When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

 _Who has brains like Gaston?  
Entertains like Gaston?_

 _Who can make up these endless refrains like Gaston?  
I use antlers in all of my decorating_

 _Say it again  
Who's a man among men?  
Who's the super success?  
Don't you know? Can't you guess?  
Ask his fans and his five hangers-on  
There's just one guy in town  
Who's got all of it down..._

 _And his name's G-A-S...T...  
I believe there's another T...  
It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate  
And I've never actually had to spell it out loud before..._

 _Gaston!_

When Drew and Christina finished the room erupted into applause. Felix played a short song on his guitar before he, Christina and, Drew all disappeared from the room to get ready for their final performance. Christina reappeared briefly to tell Shaggy and company to head to the living room

When the three got to the living room it was dark and Felix's voice filled the room with music before Christina and Drew made their appearance. Christina dressed to resemble Ursula and Drew dressed to represent Scar.

 _Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do_

With a burst of Green smoke Drew launched into his part

 _So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer_

Christina wrapped her arm around Drew's shoulders as she asked

 _And where do we feature?_

Drew pushed her playfully as he responded with.

 _Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared_

 _Be prepared!  
_

Then the costumes changed with the blink of an eye. Drew in an impressive black suit and Christina dressed in a brown dress. She stood behind Drew now not beside him as he started to sing. The fire that Christina had lit earlier moved with the song eerily giving Scooby the chills.

 _Beata Maria You know I am a righteous man Of my virtue, I am justly proud_

 _(Et tibit Pater)  
_

 _Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd  
_

 _(Quia peccavi nimis)  
_

 _Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul  
_

 _(Cogitatione)  
_

 _I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in her raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control  
_

 _(Verbo et opere)  
_

 _Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin_

Then Drew's costume changed again while Christina-who had been mocking him the entire time-did not change her clothes as she sang the traditional version of Gaston _No one's slick as Gaston  
No one's quick as Gaston  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston's  
_

 _For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!_

 _You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!_

 _No one's been like Gaston  
A king pin like Gaston_

 _No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston_

 _As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_

 _My, what a guy, that Gaston!_

Christina's clothes changed again into a deep red dress with black trim as the lights went down with only a single candle shining while she sang.

 _Mother knows best  
Listen to your mother  
It's a scary world out there  
Mother knows best_  
 _One way or another  
Something will go wrong, I swear  
Ruffians, thugs  
Poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes  
The plague_

 _No!_

 _Yes!  
_

 _But -  
_

 _Also large bugs  
Men with pointy teeth, and  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset me  
Mother's right here  
Mother will protect you  
Darling, here's what I suggest  
Skip the drama  
Stay with mama  
Mother knows best_

Drew stepped out of the shadows dressed to impress again

 _Yes...  
Are you ready?_

 _Are you ready?_

 _Are ya ready?_

 _Transformation central! (Transformation central!)  
Transformation central! (Transformation central!)  
Transmogrification central!  
Can you feel it?  
You're changin', you're changin', you're changin' all right!  
I hope you're satisfied  
But if you ain't, don't blame me!  
You can blame my friends on the other side..._

 _But you got what you wanted!_

 _But you lost what you had!  
_

Christina took over again.

 _So Ali turns out to be  
Merely Aladdin  
Just a con, need I go on?  
Take it from me  
_

 _Drew joined in_

 _His personality flaws  
Give me adequate cause_

 _To send him packing on a one-way trip  
So his prospects take a terminal dip_

 _His assets frozen,_

 _The venue chosen_

 _Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!  
So long!  
Ex-Prince Ali!_

 _Mother knows best!_

 _Friends on the other side!_

 _Poor unfortunate souls!_

 _Be prepared!_

When the lights went back to normal. Shaggy, Sugie, and, Scooby gave them a standing ovation.

"Thank you,"

"Have you guys seen Christina's Disney collection yet?" Felix smirked.

Christina groaned again.

"Please, **please** DON'T ask," she begged.

They asked anyway and that's how Christina ended up leading the entire group upstairs ton the room where she kept her Disney collection. She opened the door and flipped on the light trying to ignore the gasps. The reasonably sized room was covered wall to wall in movie posters. Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Frozen, Cinderella, Snow White, and even Hocus Pocus were there among others. There were shelves full of plushies, books, figurines, and board games.

Drew gave a low whistle

"Princess, you have a problem,"

"I DO NOT! YOUR COLLECTION IS BIGGER THAN MINE," Christina cried.

"You do have a problem because you don't have these,": Drew said as he handed her the Hocus Pocus Funko figures he had been hiding.

Christina happily placed them on the nearest shelf.

"How about we end tonight with a movie?" Drew asked.

"The first boy to the living room gets to kiss Christina," Felix cried before and the other boys took off

" _WHAT?"_ Christina cried as she raced after the boys.

By the time she got downstairs, Shaggy was grinning he had won. Christina rolled her eyes before giving Shaggy a quick kiss.

"Oh, no. you gotta give him more than that, Christy," Drew scolded.

"Gosh you guys are going to be the death of me," Christina said as she let Shaggy innate the second kiss which was longer and sweeter and sent Shaggy's heart to outer space.

…...

* * *

At the end of the night, Felix and Drew pulled Shaggy aside.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Drew stated.

"Yeah, or you'll be sorry," Felix added.

And they meant it.

* * *

 **Okay, I'd like to see you dislike Drew after that! Just try! Also, who was excited to see Felix and can anyone guess why Christina calls him Kitty? I mean, we know why but why that nickname?**

 **Finally, the songs used were:**

 **A Girl Wortb Fighting For.**

 **Gaston. (2017)**

 **Peter Hollens Disney Villain Medley.**

 **Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Christina brought Sugie to her new room shortly after Drew and Felix's departure. Shaggy and Scooby had already hit the hay so, that left the two girls to themselves. Suge decided she liked Christina. She thought she was nice and she was grateful that she had saved Shaggy. Still, the young girl had many, many questions. It was as if Christina could tell and after changing into her nightdress with a snap she prompted Sugie to ask away. So, she did. Sugie asked all sorts of questions some quite simple and others were more complex. Christina answered every single one she could. After a solid hour, Sugie let out a tired yawn.

"You should get some sleep, Sugie," Christina giggled.

"Good night, Christina,"

"Good night,"

Christina left shutting the door behind her with a soft click. She turned away from the door to find that Thunder had been standing guard the entire time. Christina pet him finding comfort in the feeling of his silky black fur. Thunder nuzzled Christina's side as the two walked down the hall to her room. once there, Christina lit a fire which cast a merry glow on her walls she locked the windows tight and drew the curtains closed.

She climbed into her bed and waited for Sandy to join her but she didn't. Yes, the pup had taken a liking to Shaggy. Well, Christina couldn't complain. She had Ace to cuddle with her while the wolves slept near the blazing fire. Christina propped herself against the headboard and opened the drawer of her nightstand. Among the little oddities was a leather-bound journal that had once belonged to her mother. Under the journal was a small photo album. Christina lifted both things out of her drawer before shutting the drawer.

Christina gently opened the journal and read it. It always made her want to cry but also smile. Her mother's loopy scrawl was a beautiful sight to Christina.

…...

* * *

 _My baby girl, Christina is such an inquisitive little one. She wants to explore and constantly asks why and how. Truth be told, sometimes she tires out Radu and myself but she always makes up for it by being sweet._

 _Today, she and I did finger-painting which absolutely delighted her. I think Radu and I have a budding artist on our hands. Seriously, she loves drawing and she doesn't just scribble and call it something. No, she sits at the table with her favorite purple crayon and thinks-actually thinks about what she wants to draw. Just last week, she drew me a flower and I'll keep it forever. It was such an interesting flower with big round petals and a pointy stem with teeny tiny leaves. She colored it in purple, blue, green and gold.. I really must tell her about Wonderland and OZ someday._

… _..._

* * *

 _Christina's friend, Drew came for a visit today. The two of them played for hours and hours. They colored and made crafts/ drew showed Christina how to draw a dog and she showed him how to draw flowers. I'm so glad my little butterfly has a friend now._

… _..._

* * *

Christina shut the journal with a yawn and placed it back in the drawer with the photo album. Falling back onto her pillows she sighed.

"I wish you were here, Mom and Dad,"

Closing her eyes Christina allowed herself to relive her precious memories. The wonderful times she had with her parents. That's how she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up in cold sweat several hours later. Her happy memories had contorted themselves into a nightmare. Bleak and endless. Dark and hopeless it replayed in her mind as she sat up and drew her knees to her chest and choked on the sob that forced its way out. The fire was nothing but embers at this point which cast Christina's room into shadows. She couldn't stay there and wallow in grief she decided. So Christina stood up and flew to her library shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

She settled into her favorite reading chair as she studied the ornate carvings of her bookshelves. Butterflies and fairies traveled up the sides and across the tops of the shelves. Callbacks to when she was a young child in her sun-filled bedroom reading fantastical tales of wicked witches, ruby slippers talking rabbits and mad hatters.

Now, she sat in her chair with a beat up Little House book that she was trying to talk herself into reading because she needed an escape before she fell to pieces.

"Meow?"

Christina startled as Ace jumped into her lap, rubbing her hand with a soft purr as he curled up.

"Good kitty,"

…...

* * *

When Shaggy woke up the next morning he was surprised that Christina wasn't in the kitchen like she normally would be. He wandered through the house in search of her and was relieved to find her in the library. She was passed out in her chair, a Little House book lay face-down on the floor. How long had she been here? Was it another nightmare? Slowly, Shaggy entered the library. He picked up the fallen book and set it aside before trying to wake Christina. Shaggy gently shook her shoulder until her eyes cracked open.

"Morning,"

"Morning, Shaggy,"

"Like, were you here all night?" Shaggy questioned as Christina rose from the chair and sleepily trudged into the hallway.

"Not all night. Now, go wait in the dining room and I'll make breakfast shortly," Christina yawned.

Shaggy complied with the gentle instructions but, as he walked to the dining room his mind was elsewhere. Christina had nightmares again. He just knew that's what had happened.. he wished he could help her move past this horrific mental trauma but he didn't know what he could do. _If_ he could do anything. Yet, there was this sense of duty. This need to help that he couldn't shake. So, it must have been important.

He sat down at the table surprised to find he was the only one there. Sugie and Scooby must have still been sleeping. This was a rare occurrence that Shaggy got up before anybody else. Oh, well, that meant he had more time with Christina. He was okay with that, in fact, he was elated. Now, if only he could find a way to help her. Given that she had already been so kind to him he had to pay her back somehow.

When Christina breezed into the dining room her wolves were hot on her heels in need of breakfast followed by Sandy and Ace who followed the canines at a much more leisurely pace. The cat was in no rush. Shaggy found this amusing. He got up and followed the line of animals into the kitchen sitting down at the kitchen island while Christina served her starving pets their meal, pouring equal amounts of food into the metal dishes that sat beside the fridge. After she had done that she washed her hands again and began making breakfast. Shaggy watched as she made breakfast, ready to jump up at a moments notice if she needed help.

He studied her. Dressed plainly in a lavender top and jeans Christina wasn't wearing any shoes at the moment allowing Shaggy to see her Grinch themed socks they stood out against the faded colors of her clothes and made him smile in amusement. In the same way that she wore no shoes, she wore no makeup and had thrown her still-tangled hair into a messy bun. Shaggy knew that after breakfast, Christina would brush out her hair and braid it as well as put on shoes so that she could water the rose garden.

As the smell of pancakes filled the kitchen Scooby was lured out of hiding. His mouth was watering from the smell as he joined Shaggy at the island. Once the pancakes were done Christina piled them onto a red platter and took them to the dining room. Scooby tried to sneak off so that he could get first dibs only to be restrained by Shaggy who shook his head. Scooby slumped in defeat as Christina set to work making eggs sunny side up. Shaggy stood up and gathered the plates for her as she finished the first eggs. Christina nodded her thanks but remained focused on her work.

By the time Christina and Shaggy had set the table, Sugie emerged from her room rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she yawned a good morning. She slid into the seat beside Scooby while Shaggy sat beside Christina.

"I have to run some errands today, who would like to join me?" Christina asked as she ate breakfast.

"We all do, don't we boys?" Sugie smirked.

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure, Shaggy? I don't want to-"

"Like, I can handle it this time. I promise,"

"If you're sure-"

"I am,"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

Christina thought she wouldn't need to buy more groceries so soon but as she learned Shaggy had one major appetite. So, they made a compromise. Christina bought a mini fridge for Shaggy's room on the condition that he wouldn't raid the kitchen at all hours of the night like he had been doing. Shaggy eagerly agreed so, off to the store they went.

"Stick close to me, Sugie. Most monsters don't take kindly to humans and I don't want to start a riot,"

Sugie grabbed the cart as while Shaggy stood on the opposite side of Christina. They quickly traversed the store gathering everything they needed for at least another two weeks worth of food. Shaggy handled the second trip much better and soon, they were headed for the checkout. On their way there, however, they had an unfortunate run-in with someone from Christina's school days.

"It doesn't surprise me that you would make friends with humans, Christina,"

Christina stiffened when she heard the shrill ever-bossy voice of Gory. Plastering a fake smile on her face Christina turned to where Gory stood dressed as if she belonged in the vampire court. Her now long hair pulled back from her sharp face into a tight bun. She had long ago traded her school attire for long flowing dresses made from the finest fabrics money could buy.

"Gory, what are you doing here shouldn't you be in court?" Christina asked hoping to maintain a civilized conversation.

"I'm paying my parents a visit if you must know. Now, of all the things you do wrong why must you bring humans into this world. I would think you would fear them given-"

"That's enough Gory. There is no law forbidding humans here. They're as welcome as you and I," Christina cut in with gritted teeth, "Come on guys,"

"Typical Hybrid," Gory spat as the group hastened away.

In the car, Shaggy dared to ask what had just transpired. Christina responded with a flat stare and a please don't ask. Shaggy bit back the questions on the tip of his tongue as they drove home to drop off the groceries. After they had finished they loaded into the car again. The next thing on Christina's agenda was paying her uncle a visit as she did every year after her trip to the human world.

The sight of Dracula's Gothic castle sent shivers down Shaggy's spine but he pushed down his fear as Christina parked the car and began to her trek up the long jagged path to the front door with the others close behind her. The doors opened of their own accord and Shaggy fought the urge to scream.

"Spooky," Scooby whispered as they entered the castle.

"He likes it that way," Christina chuckled as she led the group to the sitting room where Dracula was waiting.

This was sure to be an interesting experience.

Dracula stood to greet Christina wrapping her in a hug as he inquired about how her trip went.

"It went well. I came across something peculiar on my way back," Christina explained as she gestured to where Shaggy, Sugie and, Scooby stood awkwardly. Scooby's knees were knocking together in fright. Exactly how does one handle meeting a legendary vampire?

"Hello," Shaggy and Sugie greeted meekly avoiding Dracula's red-eyed gaze.

Dracula turned to Christina with a questioning glance. Christina sighed before launching into her story yet again.

"I have to write this down. I'm really tired of explaining it," she finished as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Dracula laughed at this remark causing the trio of nervous onlookers to glance at Dracula in curiosity. He was what you would expect a vampire to look like. Pale, red-eyed with dark hair and gleaming white fangs, dressed in fine clothes cape included. The only odd thing they couldn't explain was the slight green skin-tone he possed. When Shaggy asked about it later Christina explained it was some sort of magical mishap that occurred long before she was born.

For now, they sat down and listened as Christina and Dracula caught up. Of course, they weren't really catching up but that's what it seemed like. After an hour had passed they returned to Christina's home where the Wolf Siblings were waiting for them, there was still much that Shaggy had yet to learn. Christina gave Shaggy a small, encouraging smile before leading Scooby and Sugie back into the house. Scooby contented himself by playing chase with Fluffy and Thunder while Sugie requested to watch a movie. Once everyone was otherwise occupied Christina slipped into her art studio. She had work to do.

Now, if only she could ignore that bothersome trunk.

…...

* * *

 **Whew, It's not easy trying to balance this many stories at once you know but somehow I manage. So, who was surprised to see Gory? What trouble might she cause for Christina and company? Who can guess what's in that trunk that Christina wants nothing to do with? Finally, a bit of a trivia question for you guys, Who can tell me the original color of Christina's wings? I look forward to seeing all your answers and predictions in a review. Now, excuse me while I go wallow in despair because of All the trouble I'm having with the start of Another Girlfriend Problem's latest chapter. SERIOUSLY, It's like a puzzle with a missing piece because I know what I want to happen. I know what needs to happen but despite my best efforts, I can't find this missing piece.**


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later.

Oh, how it bothered her. _Open me_ it seemed to say. She really, really didn't want anything to do with that trunk. She didn't want anything to do with the contents and yet, she couldn't bring herself to throw it out, sell it donate it just get rid of it. She couldn't do it.

"Christina?"

Christina was so startled she fell out of her desk chair with a thump which of course, brought Shaggy to see what was wrong. Christina was already on her feet when he arrived though.

"Yes, Sugie?" she asked hoping they wouldn't ask if she had hurt herself.

She hadn't but she was hurting.

"There's a bird in the window of the living room it's giving me the creeps,"

"What kind of bird is it?" Christina asked worriedly.

"I think it's a raven,"

"Diablo," Christina hissed as she stalked past Shaggy and Sugie who were both confused.

Christina stormed up to the window and thrust it open before she began firing at the bird machine gun style. Maybe this time she'd actually strike him. She failed. Diablo swooped into her house and perched on the mantle.

"Like, what's with the bird?"

"Shaggy, Sugie, Scooby. Go to your rooms and don't come out until I say to,"

"Why?"

"Hurry, hurry before-"

"Too late,"

"Grandmother gets here,"

The trio turned to the front door as it blew open. The once clear autumn skies were now filled with black thundering clouds and lightning as rain poured down out of nowhere. Shaggy gulped when he saw the horned figure in the doorway. A single flash of lightning revealed that it was.

"Ma-Ma-Ma," Sugie choked.

"Maleficent," Shaggy whispered with a mix of fear and morbid awe as the famous dark fairy strode into the house.

"Christina, my little shade", She said smoothly. "You never call, you never write, you never visit. I confess I'm a bit...hurt. I know how the school can occupy your time, but Fayebelle still visits during breaks. What is your excuse?"

Christina glared at her cousin, who only smirked smugly at her.

"And must you be so hostile to poor little Diablo?", Maleficent asked, petting the raven on her shoulder. "He IS only doing as I command."

Christina glared at the raven that often caused her so much trouble. 'checking in on her' Maleficent had called it. More like spying and harassment.

"So, Christina, what is your excuse?" Faybelle questioned flying right into Christina's face.

"My excuse? _My_ _ **excuse**_? What about _her_ excuse? What's her excuse for ignoring her daughter, having nothing to do with her? Calling her a disgrace and only be interested in my life after she passed away?" Christina challenged.

"Your mother had so much potential but she wasted it. Choosing to run from her duty, leaving her sister to handle two stories. I see that same potential in you, Christina but you're letting it go to waste,"

"Face it, Grandmother, she's not good enough to carry the family legacy,"

"Can it Faybelle," Christina snapped.

It was then that Maleficent noticed Shaggy and, Sugie. Scooby had run off and hid in Christina's room.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

"This is Shaggy and, Sugie."

Christina looked at them as Scooby slunk out of hiding. Her eyes pleaded with them to understand what she was about to say. Acting classes had come in handy for sure.

"I kidnapped them from another realm, Grandmother", She said with a smirk. "Shaggy dared to object, so I cursed him into a werewolf. I stole Scooby's courage and gave him the power of speech so I could understand him while he begged for mercy. What have you done lately, Faybelle?"

"Why you little goody-two-...!"

"Silence, Fayebelle!", Maleficent commanded, making the girl squeak in obedience. The legendary Dark Fairy looked down at Sugie. "I'm intrigued. Is this true?"

"Y-yes, m-ma'am", Sugie gulped between her trembling brother and Scooby. "She said she would return them to normal and send us home if we serve her without question for a while." "This is very unlike you, Christina", Maleficent said with an arched eyebrow, then smirked. "But I'm impressed; whether it's true or you have the gall to attempt to deceive me, I'm impressed."

Yes, acting classes had been a good idea.

Continuing with her act Christina ordered the trio to leave which they were happy to do. They all fled into the next room where Shaggy stood guard, listening in case he needed to come to Christina's aid. Time seemed to pass at a snail's pace but eventually, they were allowed out of the room in which they'd been waiting. They found Christina on the couch staring holes into the wall before her. Her phone layin her hand her thumb still resting on the send button. Shaggy took a seat next to her and quietly asked what had happened after they left.

"Faybelle," Christina replied flatly never tearing her gaze from the suddenly very interesting wall.

"What about her?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Shaggy,"

"Like, that's okay,"

"Drew and Felix are coming over tonight. They always do after Grandmother visits,"

Christina finally looked away from the wall in time to see Sugie looking at her. Her eyes were full of questions but she kept her mouth shut.

"Out with it. I know you want to ask,"

"YOUR GRANDMOTHER IS MALEFICENT? Maleficent as in the-"

"Yes, as in, The Mistress Of All Evil with all the powers of Hell. Yes, she can turn into a dragon. No, I cannot,"

"She's real," Sugie muttered as she fell into the armchair.

"Yes, she's real you didn't think Walt Disney made her up did you?"

"Yeah, we did,"

"Disney visited here a lot. He got all of his greatest inspiration from here or so I've been told,"

"Wow."

"I know,"

Christina went to her room shortly afterward in order to have some much-needed alone time. Shaggy watched as she retreated to her room. Christina was stressed. He could tell by the way she carried herself. The anger radiated off of her. He was worried.

…...

* * *

Christina locked her bedroom door before face-planting into her bed. She groaned which turned into a scream as she flipped over to gaze at the glow-in-dark stars on her ceiling. Leave it to Faybelle to bring up the past. The rotten past.

That stupid trunk!

Christina twisted and fell into a fitful sleep plagued with nightmares until suddenly they stopped.

"Huh?"

"Hello, Christina,"

Out of the darkness stepped a creature that Christina had only heard of. A Frightmare. Twyla had spoken about them and how they were linked to different monsters helping their dreams. The one before her had pink skin with blue eyes, long pink hair, and a horn on top of her head. This centaur-like being also had a pair of butterfly wings on her back

"My name's Penepole. Twyla sent me. She said you needed help,"

"I suppose I do,"

"Your dreams are like a prison, aren't they?"

"Yes,"

"Linked to your past,"

"Yes,"

"Maybe you should face it,"

"I don't want to,"

"The sooner you face it. The sooner the nightmares stop,"

…...

* * *

Christina woke with a start. Facing her past meant opening that trunk. She couldn't put it off any longer.

She was going to do it.

She threw open her bedroom door and was startled to find Shaggy was waiting.

"Are you like, okay?"

"Come with me,"

Christina pulled him into her art studio and set about moving boxes off of the trunk in the corner. Once she was done Shaggy was able to get a good look at it. It was a black leather trunk with golden details. It was locked with a silver padlock which Christina undid with shaky hands.

"Have a look," she muttered as she fell onto her knees in front of the trunk.

The trunk was full of baby clothes, books, toys,.

All for a baby boy.

"I'm the reason my family's dead," Christina cried out.

"What?"

"They died on my birthday,"

"Your birthday?"

"The only place I wanted to go as a child was Disney World. I wanted to see the princesses and, hug Mickey Mouse. See the parades and go on rides. So, when I turned eleven my parents took me as a birthday treat. Mom was a few months pregnant with my brother. Sadly, there were hunters roaming the grounds. We took every precaution we could but we were still found out. We fled to the portals we were being followed. My mother couldn't run very far or fly. We-we were so close. I-i could see the portal but-but my parents didn't make it through,"

Christina fell quiet.

Shaggy finally understood. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around Christina and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry,"

"My-my brother didn't even have a name yet,"

"Shh,"

"After my parents passed Grandmother turned up, determined to take me with her. Uncle Dracula wouldn't have any of it. The judge let me decide and I stayed with Uncle Dracula through high school. My parents had set up a trust fund for me so that when I came of age I'd be taken care of. With that money, I bought this house. I've lived here since,"

"Christina, Drew and, Felix are here,"

"Come on, let's go"

...

* * *

Drew and Felix wrapped Christina in a hug as soon as they saw her. Somehow they just knew that she had opened that trunk.

"We know you're stressed so we brought your favorite ice cream and Oreos. Now, how about we all settle in for a movie night?"

"Perfect, thank you, boys,"

"You're very welcome,"

* * *

 **Bum Bum Bum. Oh, what could happen now? What do you predict? What trouble could Christina's family cause? What about Shaggy and Christina will they ever start dating? What about the gang back home? Leave me your answers in a review and I'll see ya next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Christina knew she had a long road of healing ahead of her. A long road of properly facing her grief and it downright terrified her as she sat in front of the still-open trunk peering down at the things that were meant for her little brother. She had been sitting there since before sunrise trying to gather the courage needed to reach down and pick something up. So many memories. So many memories, good and bad, all tangled up inside the trunk that smelt strongly of dried flowers and baby powder.

"Christina?"

she wanted to turn around and face Shaggy but she didn't want him to see the tears that were threatening to spill over and flood her art studio. So, she continued staring into the mess of jumbled memories. She listened to Shaggy's soft steps as he neared her. He was right behind her now. This was confirmed when he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before joining her on the floor.

Christina could already tell that this was going to be a long day.

…...

* * *

Shaggy had woken up unusually early and rather than go back to sleep he decided it would be best to check-in on Christina and see if she was alright. He knew something was wrong when he saw that the door to her art studio was open. Quietly he neared the door and peered inside. Christina sat on her knees before the open trunk just staring at it. Shaggy studied her intently. The early morning sunlight bathed her in its glow shining down on her like a spotlight, catching the sparkles of her wings as they floated to the ground. She was still in her nightdress, her hair wasn't yet braided and she was still wearing her socks. From the way she held herself, Shaggy guessed that she was trying not to cry. She was trying to hold herself together.

He was quick to join her on the floor, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I-it's hard," she whispered.

"I know, you don't have to do it all today," Shaggy promised.

Christina was shaking. The tears she was shedding caught the light as they fell and Shaggy felt his heart twist. He found himself wiping away her tears before wrapping his arms around her. He worried for a moment, maybe he'd made Christina uncomfortable. In fear of this, he loosened his grip on her only for her to cling to him as the floodgates opened. The tears soaked his shoulder not that he cared. Shaggy just wanted to help and if that meant letting her cry so be it.

After she had finally calmed down Shaggy pulled her to her feet, shut the trunk and guided her out of the art studio and to the kitchen where he took it upon himself to make breakfast. He had not yet had the chance to make breakfast or any actual meal in the kitchen but he'd seen Christina do it so many times that he knew where everything was. He made Christina some coffee and fetched the veggie platter from the fridge so she could eat before she starved herself into red-eyed, blood-sucking madness.

"You know," Christina began quietly, "I never knew about Grandmother until after the incident. I thought that Maleficent was fictitious. You see, the world my mother's family comes from isn't on best of terms with this one but its people are still free to visit here hence, why Grandmother dropped in. the day she first showed up was alarming,"

…...

* * *

Eleven-year-old Christina's life was in shambles. Her parents died because of her.

She hated herself for it.

Absolutely hated herself.

She hadn't spoken much or had a restful sleep since her birthday. Currently, Felix and Drew were finally getting her to eat some sustaining food. After she'd eaten half of her meal they managed to coax her into watching a movie. In the middle of the movie, Draculaura rushed in, panicked.

"Christina you've got to see this,"

Christina barely looked up before going back to her movie. She didn't do it to be mean but she didn't feel like doing anything.

"Christina, will you please come to the dining room?" Vana asked gently.

"Yes, Aunt Vana," Christina replied quietly as she paused her movie and followed her aunt to the dining room.

Christina froze at the doorway.

Maleficent was standing in the dining room.

Christina stepped into the dining room wide-eyed and nervous. She hopped into her chair at the table, her eyes never leaving the elder fairy dressed in black and purple silks.

"Hello, Christina, do you know who I am?"

Christina shook her head no.

"I'm your grandmother, Maleficent. Did your mother not tell you about me?"

"No," Christina whispered.

"Your mother and I had our disagreements but, I still loved her. Tell me, had she started your fairy training?"

"No, ma'am,"

"Then I will teach you,"

"How?"

"Come and stay with me for a few months,"

"Okay,"

…...

"Wait, so, you did live with her?"

"For a very short time,"

"Ah,"

"You want to know what it was like, don't you?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, then,"

…...

* * *

Her grandmother's castle was so...dark and creepy. Not like her uncle's home. No, this made Dracula's castle look like a cheesy horror ride. Maleficent took Christina's hand and led her inside the castle which was even worse inside. The castle was crawling with minions. They were awfully strange looking pig-faced, grubby.

Maleficent led Christina upstairs and down the hall before stopping in front of a set of double doors. The doors were made out of the same dark wood throughout the castle with gargoyles and depictions of rainstorms carved into the doors.

"This was your mother's room," Maleficent explained as she opened the doors and led Christina inside.

Much to Christina's relief her mother's old room was a stark contrast to the rest of the castle. Alissa had painted her room. Flowers and butterflies adorned the walls in bright colors. All of Alissa's childhood toys and treasures were still there. The room was untouched. Christina didn't and couldn't understand why this was. She just thought her grandmother had prepared the room for her.

"I'll leave you to get settled in,"

…...

"Wait, how did Dracula take this?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes,"

…...

* * *

Dracula wasn't fazed by Maleficent suddenly appearing on his doorstep demanding to see Christina. He was surprised when Maleficent announced that she was taking Christina with her that day.

"I am her legal guardian. You have no right to-"

"Christina wants to go,"

"I won't-"

"You can't teach her fairy magic. You're unable to. I can and she wants to learn,"

"She's my responsibility,"

"She's MY granddaughter,"

"Please, Uncle Dracula?"

Dracula turned to see Christina staring up at him with her glossy doe-like eyes. She only gave him that face when she really wanted something. Dracula turned to goo.

"Just a few months, go pack your suitcase,"

…...

* * *

Christina fell quiet and Shaggy knew it was time to drop the subject.

When Christina went to water the rose garden that day, Shaggy followed her but kept to the edge of the garden. He knew no one was allowed in.

"Shaggy,"

Shaggy snapped to attention.

"You can come in,"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to some unusually warm weather over the past few weeks, Christina had started spending more and more time outdoors and in the garden. Of course, Shaggy was always with her. Always.

Sugie smirked as she watched her brother through the window. He and Scooby were helping water the roses.

"Go on and kiss the girl already," Sugie chuckled as she went back to sweeping the floor.

Outside, Shaggy was having an awfully hard time keeping his eyes off Christina. He didn't understand why this was. He just couldn't help himself. She was just so at home among the roses, so serene-looking. Shaggy was so lost in thought, that Scooby had to jab him in the ribs to snap him out of it. As Shaggy shook his head and returned to reality he realized that Christina was speaking. He listened intently as she told him about the cookout she was throwing that Saturday as a huge cold-front was due to come that Monday and end the rather pleasant warm weather.

"Like, that sounds great, Christina,"

What none of them noticed was the peculiar moving bush near the window. Faybelle popped out of it after the three had gone back inside. Her cousin had lied! Christina had lied. Lying to Maleficent was a big giant no-no and now, Faybelle would expose Christina for the faker she was.

"And, I'll finally be Grandmother's favorite," Faybelle sighed as she fluttered away to begin her scheming.

…...

* * *

That Saturday as the sun shone down wrapping everything in its warmth, Christina was rushing around trying to get everything ready. Shaggy stood to the side watching the purple blur that was Christina. At this rate, she was going to be too tired to enjoy the cookout later. It was no use trying to stop her, however, once she set her mind on something she saw it through to the end as Shaggy had learned. Still, he was going to talk her into taking a rest at least.

"Christina?"

she didn't stop.

"Christina,"

Still moving.

Shaggy rolled his eyes before yelling:

"CHRISTINA!"

Christina finally stopped. Shaggy noticed the burn marks on the ground from her sudden stop and had to resist the urge to chuckle at the hilarious sight.

"Yes, Shaggy?" Christina questioned once she managed to catch her breath.

"Like, don't you think you're overdoing it?"

"No,"

"I think you should take a break,"

"But-"

"You should listen to him, Christy,"

Christina turned to see Duncan as he let himself in through the back gate. Duncan had brought his grill since he was the go-to grill master. Clawdeen was behind him carrying the ice chest full of food to be grilled.

"You know, this girl never stops. She once painted all of the sets for our school play," Duncan said as he set the grill down.

"She also directed and starred in it," Clawdeen added.

In an effort to end this painfully embarrassing conversation, Christina introduced Duncan to Shaggy, Scooby and, Sugie.

"Clawdeen told me about you guys," Duncan said with a smile before he lit the grill with a fireball.

Christina took this chance to go back to mad dash perorations. Clawdeen rolled her eyes before blocking Christina's path causing the hybrid to stop as suddenly as she had started.

"You sit down," Clawdeen ordered gently.

"But-"

"Do I have to tie you to that lawn chair or will you grab a book and take a break?" Duncan asked.

"Come on Christina," Shaggy laughed as he brought her the folding lawn chair.

"Fine," Christina grumbled, shoulders slumped as she begrudgingly took a seat sliding on her sunglasses and doing her best to ignore the triumphant smiles of her friends. She watched as they finished the preparations themselves. Occasionally, she ask to help but they would decline her request every single time leading Christina to declare she was going to go stir crazy just sitting there.

"It's only been twenty minutes, Christina," Clawdeen replied.

"Twenty minutes is far too long for my liking," Christina informed them.

Luckily for her, the guests began to arrive which gave her something to do. First to arrive were Howleen and Twyla followed by Molly and Danny who brought Dani with them. Then came Sibella and Tug. Lagoona, Frankie, Cleo and, Ghoulia arrived shortly after them and so on and so forth. By the time all the guests had arrived the party was in full swing. Couples were dancing to the upbeat music friends were chatting with one another and Christina was in the center of it all making sure everyone was enjoying themselves. Shaggy had to restrain himself from laughing as Felix and Drew more or less ordered Christina to loosen up and enjoy herself.

"Like, was she always this way?" he asked Duncan.

"Pretty much,"

…...

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the movies with us, Christina?" Draculaura asked for the fourth time that day.

"Yes, I'm sure, Laura, those sets aren't going to paint themselves," Christina responded as she loaded her art supplies into her car.

"Will you join afterward for Pizza then?" Clawdeen asked.

"I can't, I have lines to memorize," Christina replied as she tossed her messenger bag in the passenger seat.

"Aren't you just an understudy?" Duncan asked confusedly.

"Yes, but I have to know my lines just the same,"

"At least tell me someone is going to help you with all of this," Draculaura huffed as she started her car.

"Kitty's coming with Drew to run a light check,"

"And?"

"And what?"

"You can't do it all on your own!"

"Why not?"

"You'll wear yourself out!"

"I'll be fine,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy watched in amusement as Christina chased Tannis and Winnie around the yard in a game of tag. It seemed the two girls had managed to do what others could not get Christina to relax.

Unknown to Shaggy, Clawdeen and, Duncan were watching him with knowing smiles everyone knew at this point that there was chemistry between Christina and Shaggy. It was painful to watch them tip-toe around these feelings and act as if they weren't there. They had to do something. Then Duncan caught sight of where DJ and Robecca were also watching the two clueless lovebirds. DJ turned to Duncan and nodded slightly. Duncan and Clawdeen grinned evilly at each other as they each got the message.

"Hey, Christina, we need more lemonade," Clawdeen called as Sugie hid the pitcher of lemonade from Christina's view.

"Coming!" Christina called as she jogged over.

Duncan waited for the perfect moment before slyly sticking his foot out which tripped Christina up. Shaggy was quick to catch her. Everyone in attendance watched as the two tumbled to the ground Christina on top of Shaggy. The two stammered so many apologies that it was hard to decipher what was said between the two. Then they stopped stammering altogether.

" **Hex** with it," Christina declared before kissing Shaggy, a gesture that he easily and happily returned.

A round of applause broke out among the guests as Shaggy and Christina stood.

…...

* * *

 _Maleficent looked over her little daughter with a keen eye. At least one of them had to have it! Where was it! Then she saw it on Alissa's inner arm._

 _The dragon birthmark._

… _..._

* * *

 **And there you have it! A sweet chapter with an ominous cliffhanger of sorts. Let's just say that Dragon birthmark is important. My question to you guys is why? Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

The cold came settling in and casting thick clouds across the sky. The days were short and the nights were freezing. On one such night, Shaggy found Christina staring out the window in the living room.

"What's on your mind?" Shaggy asked.

"The past," Christina whispered as she turned from the window.

"Like, you aren't beating yourself up, are you?"

"I can't help it, I've done it so long, Shaggy, I don't think it'll ever stop,"

"Like, it helps to talk about it. Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Okay, I suppose it would help,"

…...

* * *

Eleven-year-old Christina stood completely still as Maleficent inspected every inch of her. She dared not to question her grandmother perhaps, this had something to do with her training?

"You're the spitting image of your mother at this age," Maleficent declared. As she spun Christina around.

"Really?" Christina asked in surprise.

"Yes, except-"

Maleficent grabbed Christina's arm and lifted it up inspecting it before repeating the process with her other arm.

"What are you looking for?"

"Your birthmark,"

"You mean this?" Christina asked lifting the right sleeve of her top to reveal her dragon-shaped birthmark.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

Maleficent laughed it wasn't a pleasant sound. It chilled Christina to the bone.

"That birthmark is a symbol of great power-"

"Is this a bad time, Mother?"

A fairy Christina had never seen before stood in the doorway. she was thin with sharp edges and large cold eyes the color of steel. Her wings were a deep red ending in many points, she wore a tight black gown trimmed with blood-red rubies and lined with silver stitching. She looked every part the dark fairy she was.

"Lucinda, you're early," Maleficent snapped startling Christina who stumbled back, her eyes never leaving the fairy before her.

"Who is **she**? I thought you were going to teach Faybelle?" Lucinda questioned, narrowing her eyes as she watched Christina.

"This is your niece, Christina"

"My niece, you mean my goody-two-shoes sister had a daughter?" Lucinda asked, "Come here, Cathy, let me look at you"

"My name is Christina, not Cathy," Christina protested as Lucinda inspected her in the same way Maleficent had done.

"Where is my dear sister?" Lucinda questioned.

Christina felt that uncomfortable feeling return. Guilt weighed on her like led wrapping itself around her and securing itself like thick chains. She felt as if she were choking tears threatened to spill. She knew she had to be strong she knew this wasn't the time nor the place so she fought back. She fought the lead feeling with her entire being she fought back the tears telling them to go away and leave her be.

"I'm afraid that Alissa has...passed," Maleficent said solemnly for deep in her heart she was plagued with sorrow. Evil she may be but she had cared for her daughter.

Lucinda laughed as if someone had just told the world's greatest joke.

"Serves her right-AHHHHHHH"

Christina had been so consumed by her anger, sorrow, and guilt that she'd set herself ablaze before burning her aunt's wings as well. Rather than help her daughter or scold Christina for her actions Maleficent just watched with a knowing smile. It seemed her granddaughter had already master pyrokinesis.

This was very promising.

…...

* * *

"You can control fire?" Shaggy asked in surprise.

"More or less,"

Christina proceeded to light the fireplace with her pinkie finger.

"Wow,"

"My aunt despises me because of that incident,"

"But it was a mistake," Shaggy cried.

"I know but that's not the only reason,"

…...

* * *

Christina dedicated herself to learning magic. She was quick to learn which impressed her grandmother. Because of this, Faybelle was often left in the dust where magic lessons were concerned. It angered both Lucinda and her daughter despite Christina's best attempts to make amends and all her offers to help Faybelle with her magical studies. Currently, Christina was bent over her work at the table. She had no idea why her grandmother insisted on giving her so many spells to memorize, so many things to learn. As she studied, Faybelle fluttered in with her usual snarky expression. Christina did her best to ignore her cousin but Faybelle had a penchant for messing with her. It was when she soaked Christina notes with ink that Christina finally acknowledged her younger cousin's presence.

"What did you do that for?" Christina cried as she magically fixed her notes and put them away.

"It's my job," Faybelle snarkily, "I am a dark fairy in training after all,"

"Wait, Dark?"

Faybelle laughed.

"That's what we are. We're evil, rotten to the core in training to curse royalty and make them pay for their injustice. You by turning a prince into a frog and me by cursing a princess,"

"I don't want to. I''m not evil!" Christina cried standing from the table.

Her cries caught the attention of Maleficent who came to see what was going on.

"Christina, why are you yelling?"

"I don't want to be evil. I am NOT evil and I NEVER will be"

Maleficent did a double take for as Christina spoke those words she saw her daughter who had said the same thing years prior. It had caused a rift between her and her eldest daughter which Maleficent deeply regretted, not that she would ever admit to that. Instead of fighting with Christina who broke down into confused and angry sobs, Maleficent left to contact Dracula so that he could come to get Christina. Surely, Christina would take the path of evil on her own? She already had the motives for it. She already had a reason to be angry and bitter. Maleficent would continue to check-in on Christina sending Diablo to look in on her often.

One day Christina would grow into a powerful fairy and Maleficent wanted to witness it.

…...

* * *

A few days later, Christina sat on the couch folding laundry when she saw something black whiz by her window. When she looked up she found Diablo perched in the window. She went to the window and opened it.

"You have exactly sixty seconds before I blast you all the way back to the Forbidden Mountains," she curtly informed the troublesome raven.

Diablo ignored her and flew into the house with a package which he dropped into Christina's hands. A smaller package was flown in by another one of her grandmother's birds.

"Now, get out, both of you," Christina ordered as she collected the second much smaller package from her grandmother's favorite crow.

This time the two birds listened and flew away. Christina shut and locked the window with a wave of her hand while muttering about the pests which were her pet-name for Maleficent's birds.

"What happened?" Shaggy asked as he brought Christina lunch.

"Diablo,"

"Your grandmother isn't coming like, is she?" Shaggy questioned.

"No,"

"Then why-"

"These," Christina replied pointing out the packages to Shaggy.

"What are they?"

"Let's find out shall we?" Christina said as she untied the twine and tore the brown parchment paper. As the paper fell away Christina couldn't help but gasp.

"Like, what is it, Christina?" Shaggy questioned as Scooby ambled in followed closely by Sugie.

"Grandmother's personal spell book!" Christina exclaimed as she turned the book over in her hands.

The spellbook was bound in aged brown leather with a gold dragon on the cover. There was a note with it which read:

 _I was going to pass this onto your mother but I never got the chance. May this book serve you well._

In the smaller package, Christina found a gold dragon ring. She recalled seeing her pictures of her mother wearing the ring in her tween years. It confused Christina why her grandmother the self-proclaimed Mistress Of All Evil would hold onto her it for all this time.

"UNBELIEVABLE! SHE GAVE YOU HER SPELL BOOK? JUST WAIT UNTIL SHE FINDS OUT THAT YOU **LIED** TO HER." Faybelle cried as burst into the house before disappearing probably to inform Maleficent of Christina's deception.

Christina gulped.

They were doomed.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"So, what should we do, Sir?"

"Your friend was captured by a dark fairy you say?"

"Yes, Sir,"

"Then I know just what to do,"

* * *

 **I shall now leave you on a cliffhanger as it is time for my holiday break where I refrain from posting. I write during this time to relieve boredom but you won't be seeing anything new for a little while. So, who do you think were speaking at the end of the chapter? What are they planning? How will Maleficent react to the news she's been lied to? Review and please let me know your thoughts.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Faybelle smirked as she flew through the skies. Her cousin had lied to their grandmother. Of all the mistakes Christina had made in her life this even topped being a goody-two-shoes and neglecting her legacy. As the skies got dimmer and bleaker Faybelle recalled first meeting Christina.

…...

Faybelle had to resist the urge to puke at the sight of the fairy before her. Her clothes screamed sugary-sweet goodness. Dressed in light shades of purple with only the smallest hint of black being the ribbon at the hem of the tee-shirt. Faybelle wondered if her grandmother had lost it. Come to find out, the fairy before her was her older cousin. Faybelle watched as her mother spun the girl around inspecting every inch of her as she inquired where Faybelle's mysterious aunt was. It was no surprise to Faybelle when her mother found the news of her sister's death funny saying it served her right.

Then her mother let out a blood-curdling scream.

Cathy or whatever her name was had burst into flames.

Actual red hot flames.

Which in turn, set her mother's wings ablaze.

Mother had never been immune to fire like Grandmother and her sister. When she managed to put the fire out, Cathy grabbed onto her and said:

"Don't **EVER** laugh about my mother again,"

Then she cooled down. No longer a blazing inferno her eyes reverted from red to brown and she sheepishly walked to the table with her head down. For a dark fairy in training, she didn't act like it. She seemed sad, sorry for her actions when she should have been very proud of herself. Faybelle turned her attention to her mother who made a hasty exit probably to tend to her damaged wings.

"Faybelle, this is your cousin, Christina," Maleficent explained as Faybelle took her place at the polished wood table.

Neither girl said anything, as Maleficent launched into the very basics of magic as the lessons went on it, was clear just who was Maleficent's favorite. She repeatedly praised Christina for doing the simplest spells like levitation of objects. Meanwhile, Faybelle struggled a little but got it down. She didn't even get a "good job".

It was from that time on Faybelle resented and loathed Christina. Doing everything she could to get her to fail, mess up, anything really but, it was all in vain. Before Faybelle knew it Christina was leaps and bounds ahead of her. She didn't even know why they were training. Did she honestly think that all fairies were kind-hearted? Faybelle decided she would inform her cousin that they were dark fairies.

When she finally got the chance days later Christina broke down into tears. What a baby. Faybelle expected Maleficent to scold her for crying or something but no, Faybelle watched astounded as Count Dracula arrived to take Christina home. The infamous vampire left, carrying Christina out of the castle while two servants carried her luggage out for them.

"Don't worry, Christina, Miss Grimwood and Vincent can teach you magic,"

"Good magic?"

"Yes,"

"Hmph! Goody-two-shoes! Like mother, like daughter!", Faybelle smirked snidely.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH HER MAGICAL STUDIES!", Maleficent roared, her rage blazing with all the powers of Hell!

"B-b-bb-but Grammy! I-I-I only told her the truth!", Faybelle stammered, terrified under her grandmother's wrath.

"ANY FOOL COULD SEE IT WAS FAR TOO SOON TO REVEAL THIS TO HER! YOUR CHILDISH JEALOUSY MAY HAVE DRIVEN HER FROM ME JUST AS SURELY AS MY DEAR ALISSA!", Maleficent reined in her fury, to look in contempt at Faybelle through narrowed eyes.

This stern, cold gaze frightened Faybelle even more than the fiery rage a moment ago. "It is only that you are also my granddaughter of my blood that I do not destroy you myself here and now. Get out of my sight. I have taught you all that I will. Learn from your mother from now on."

…...

Faybelle landed in front of the door to her grandmother's castle with a smirk. This was going to be great! Christina would be shamed and severely punished! The doors opened by themselves and several crows flew out taking to the skies like a black cloud above Faybelle's head the scheming fairy quickly hurried inside. She wasn't sure why but the legions of crows had always given her the creeps. Faybelle found her grandmother exactly where she expected to, sitting on her throne staring down at her minions with her ice-cold glare.

"Faybelle, what an unexpected surprise, why are you here?"

"Christina lied to you,"

"What?"

"She lied to you about those humans. She rescued them and the dog. They're her friends, not slaves,"

Maleficent was both impressed and upset though she dared not to let it show. She was angry at being lied to, but she was also impressed at Christina's nerve to lie to her and irritated at Faybelle for being a 'snitch' tattle-telling on her cousin out of jealousy. Faybelle was nothing but a kiss-up, desperate for approval. Maleficent _would be_ very proud of Faybelle had she not messed up every single one of her evil schemes. She was useless. How she was going to curse a baby was beyond Maleficent's knowledge.

"I will have to...have a word with Christina about this", Maleficent hissed.

"She lied right to your face Grammy", Faybelle smirked maliciously. "Not only that, but she's getting all lovey-dovy with that cowardly wanna-be werewolf! I told you she's not worthy of..."

"SILENCE, Faybelle!", Maleficent snarled. "I am not so blind that I cannot see your motives are anything but pure!"

"W-w-why are you mad at ME, Grammy?!", the young dark fairy cried, afraid but frustrated. "Christina is the one who lied to you! Christina is the one rejecting her heritage! I signed my page in the Storybook of Legends! I'll probably have to sign HERS, too! I've always EMBRACED our family's Legacy of Darkness! If anyone deserves your Book of Spells, it's ME!"

"Your childish jealousies SICKEN ME, Faybelle! My book is now hers...forever! Because that is what I WISH!"

"You've ALWAYS favored her over me!", Faybelle cried angrily. "WHAT MAKES HER SO SPECIAL?!"

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ ", Maleficent roared lightning and thunder crashing, casting her dragon-shadow on the wall behind her. "My motives and reasons are my own! NEVER question me again if you value your magic!"

"Y-yes ma'am,"

…...

Christina was dreading the worst for Shaggy and although Shaggy knew better he dared to ask what the worst case scenario would be.

"Death by Dragon-fire," Christina stated bluntly from her place at the window.

That was bad.

Several minutes passed before Christina declared that she was going to change her clothes and make preparations.

"Why?"

"I'm not dying today. We're headed to The Forbidden Mountains,"

Shaggy thought Christina had lost her marbles but he didn't dare argue with her she had a stubborn streak twenty miles long and thirty miles wide. Arguing would be a pointless endeavor. Still, he had to at least make sure she was thinking straight. So, he went to her room where he found her sitting cross-legged on her bed as she braided her hair. She'd discarded the jacket she had been wearing and Shaggy saw something he hadn't seen before. It seemed Christina had a tattoo.

"Like, is that a tattoo?" he asked as he joined her.

Christina glanced at her arm before replying: "No, it's a birthmark,"

Shaggy couldn't help staring at it. The birthmark was black and shaped like a dragon. He blinked in bewilderment as the birthmark faded away as if it was never there in the first place. He looked up at Christina as she slid her jacket back on.

"I don't like people staring at it. I learned to hide it when I was younger," Christina explained.

"Like, sorry, I-"

"It's okay, Shaggy. Now, come on we've got to go,"

Scooby and Sugie opted to stay behind; Christina didn't feel like arguing. So, she and Shaggy went by themselves via Christina's magic mirror which Shaggy had no idea she owned in the first place. The change of surroundings was jarring for Shaggy and sent him stumbling to the ground. Christina helped him up checked him for scrapes and told him to take a deep breath before they continued onward. The doors to the castle swung open as they approached and Christina had to push Shaggy inside.

"Now is not the time to chicken out," she lightly scolded.

"Like, now is a perfectly logical time to be chicken,"

"Hush," Christina ordered as she forcibly dragged him into Maleficent's throne room.

Faybelle had long since left having nearly wet herself because of Maleficent's rage.

"Christina, I knew you were coming," Maleficent stated calmly. "Your cousin is quite the snitch,"

"No surprise there," Christina responded.

"While I'm impressed at your nerve to lie to me I'd strongly advise against it in the future," Maleficent said as she stood and walked over to Christina who didn't even flinch Shaggy, on the other hand, wanted to run away and he would've had Christina not latched on to his arm and held him in place.

Christina had never been scared of her grandmother, unlike Faybelle. She knew there wasn't really a need to worry as scary as a death by dragon fire may have sounded Christina very highly doubted her grandmother would roast her alive. She had learned through haughty comments from her Aunt Lucinda that Maleficent had favored Alissa in the same way she favored Christina now. So, she met her grandmother's stone-cold gaze with a look of defiance.

"What I choose to do and say isn't up to you, Grandmother. I'm not a child anymore and you don't scare me. Not even as a dragon so don't even try it,"

At this, Maleficent laughed. It started out small before building into her bone-chilling laughter that echoed within the massive room.

Christina was unfazed by this, however, Shaggy felt the bone-chilling terror grip his heart and slink through his insides like a parasite devouring its food. The desire no, the NEED to run away overwhelmed him but he remained frozen in place. Not to mention, Christina's vice grip on his arm.

When Maleficent regained her composure she said to Christina:

"I think we need to talk, _alone_ "

Shaggy felt that they were d-o-o-m-e-d.

…...

 ***Exhales sigh of relief***

 **Done.**

 **Please leave me a long review while I go bandage my hand from punching the wall.**


	11. Chapter 11

Shaggy stood twiddling his thumbs while Christina spoke with Maleficent. Their hushed voices turned to a full-on screaming match. Just as Shaggy was about to charge to the rescue Christina appeared, grabbed his arm and hauled him away. They were back in Christina's living room before Shaggy even had a chance to blink. Talk about whiplash. Christina grabbed Shaggy's arms to steady him.. he took the moment to study her. She was heaving and her skin was boiling, the total opposite of being icy cold to the touch. Her eyes burned ruby red and for a split second Shaggy was sure they were reptilian looking. He must have imaged it. There was no way that was possible

"I take it your talk didn't go so well?"

Christina did a180 just in time to see Drew round the corner with Felix in tow.

"When did you guys get here?" Christina questioned as she began to simmer down.

"Sugie called us," Drew explained.

"We brought doughnuts and the Batman movie you like,"

"Sub-zero?"

"The other one,"

"Batman and Harley Quinn?"

"That's it,"

...

* * *

Meanwhile, Mystery Inc was making plans to venture into unknown territory, an unknown world so, that they could save their friends. They couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors Sugie and the boys must have been exposed to. The twisted, malevolent creature. The fairy born of pure evil forcing them to serve her without question, without rest.

When Shaggy had disappeared during their mystery they had searched high and low for him and Scooby thinking that the two were hiding someplace but they didn't find them. The only thing they found was a peculiar collection of black and purple dust. It was then that Stacey called sobbing because Sugie had never come home.

When they returned to headquarters, Velma checked the odd dust against anything and everything her brilliant mind could think of.

Then Daphne suggested the fae were responsible.

It wasn't unheard of for odd creatures to appear. So, the gang traveled to the nearest expert they could find.

Van Hellscream.

He was able to identify the odd dust.

"A dark fairy?" Fred had asked.

"Yes, the very worst kind,"

"But why would it take our friends?"

"She plans to enslave them,"

"ENSLAVE?"

"Yes, I fear for your friends,"

"What will she do to them?" Velma had asked, prying for details as always.

"You say she took a boy, his sister, and their dog?"

"Yes,"

Van Hellscream shook his head.

"What's she going to do?"

"Well, the most likely thing she'll do is rip Shaggy's heart out,"

"WHAT"

"If she's done that she has two choices kill him or-"

"What,"

"He becomes her puppet,"

"How do we save him?"

"We most restore his heart,"

"But how do we get into this other world?"

"With this," Van Hellscream smirked as he held up a copy of the Infini-Map

The hunter then went on to explain how it would be able to not only guide them to an active portal but with a few minor tweaks, he would be able to open a portal of his own. Then he had sent them home with instructions to get a good night's sleep and meet back in his study at seven the next morning.

"Don't worry guys we're coming,"

…...

* * *

When Danny noticed some odd-looking portal activity he was quick to call together the council. Laying the original Infini-Map on the table he pointed out the portal that was beginning to open. Right next to Christina's house no less. At first, he was going to dismiss it since Christina had opened a portal of her own several weeks prior but it was only when Clawdeen pointed out that this portal originated from the human world did the council members really look. Maleficent who had been standing quietly in the shadows as she so often did during these mundane meetings quickly flew into an oddly protective rage that the others had never seen before.

"I will not allow harm to come to her!", Maleficent roared, starting to transform. "I'll lead my army of minions MYSELF to crush these interlopers!"

"CALM YOURSELF, MALEFICENT!", Belloc rumbled. Powerful as she was, even Maleficent dared not push her luck with the Kaiju King and reined herself in; returning to her normal form. "It could be nothing. However, it should be investigated immediately. All in favor?"

All the Royals agreed.

"Christina is one of my best friends", Clawdeen said. "Duncan and I will go over there now."

"Let's go, Sweetie", the Kaiju Prince grinned.

…...

* * *

Christina and the others were having a good day. With no real work that needed to be done, they had decided to have a movie marathon day. The very best kind of day in Shaggy's opinion. The kind that involved endless bowls of popcorn and cans of soda at least in his case. However, midway through the second movie Christina sat up with a start. She paused the movie and slowly walked to the window.

"Christina?"

"Something's wrong, I can feel it,"

The trio followed Christina outside where a portal had opened. The group watched frozen as Fred, Daphne and, Velma stepped out of the portal followed by a man Christina had only seen in every nightmare she had since she was eleven years old. The hunter who killed her parents. Van Hellscream.

Shaggy looked to Christina just in time to see her start to tremble. It didn't take a rocket scientist to connect the dots and figure out who the man holding a crossbow was. Instinctively, Shaggy stepped in front of Christina to protect her followed shortly by Scooby and Sugie.

Fred and the girls gasped before launching their nets entangling the three and trapping them.

"Like, what are you guys doing?" Shaggy asked confusedly.

"Don't worry we're going to rescue you," Fred said slowly as if trying to reason with a small child.

"We like, don't need rescuing," Shaggy argued.

The others weren't listening and instead set their sights on Christina who gripped her wand so tightly it might have snapped.

"What did you do with their hearts?" Velma spat wielding a crossbow of her own.

"You have me confused with the Evil Queen. I didn't harm them," Christina swore as she raised her wand in defense.

"She's lying. Protect your friends, I'll deal with the fairy," Van Hellscream ordered.

Clawdeen and Duncan arrived as the battle started. It was a huge mess. Christina fighting for her life, Shaggy, Scooby and, Sugie were trapped and pleading with their friends to listen. Duncan and Clawdeen knew the had to act quickly.

Duncan freed Shaggy who quickly sprinted away before his friends could trap him again

"How dare you! Daphne spat.

Velma turned her crossbow on Duncan only for him to melt it before repeating the process with Fred and Daphne's weapons."Listen, we know what you're thinking but Christina saved him!" Clawdeen tried to reason.

"Yeah and, the only reason she brought us here was so Shaggy wouldn't feel lonely," Sugie added.

" _ **AHHHHHHH**_ "

Shaggy spun around just in time to see one of Van Hellscream's arrows graze Christina's arm tearing her shirt sleeve and revealing her birthmark, burning her skin. Shaggy realized that the arrow was made of iron. One of the few things that could hurt Christina. He saw red. The need to protect overwhelmed him as the transformation washed over him much to the surprise of his friends.

"She cursed him!" Daphne screamed.

Clawdeen facepalmed.

Meanwhile, Christina was on the losing end of a fight she had spent her entire life trying to avoid. Every time the arrows grazed her flesh the burnt her. Hurting far worse than dragon fire or the rash and inability to breath garlic caused. All she could do was keep moving. Leaping up in the air and hitting the ground when necessary. A small part of her wondered if this is what action heroes felt like in the middle of a battle.

Worse yet were the taunts and jeers Van Hellscream yelled at her as he fired his seemingly never-ending arrows.

"You look just like your mother, except your eyes and fangs definitely your blood-sucking father! Poor little half-breed; not really a vampire, not really a fairy, you're NOTHING. Join them in the oblivion I SENT THEM TO!"

He fired an arrow headed straight for her heart and Christina was sure this was the end when Shaggy blazed out of nowhere catching the arrow and crushing it in his hand before swinging his fist at Van Hellscream who barely managed to get away. With Van Hellscream ruining the opposite direction Shaggy turned to Christina who was badly burned and crying.

"Shh, let me see," Shaggy said gently as he tenderly examined Christina.

She had burns all along her arms and one particularly bad one on her side. He was so preoccupied with examining Christina and wiping away her endless tears that he failed to notice the silver-tipped arrow Van Hellscream fired at him until it pierced him in the side. He let out a cry as he fell to the ground. Christina's breath hitched as the blood poured out of Shaggy's wound soaking his side. The pain was so immense that Shaggy passed out.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" Christina screamed so loud it shook the trees around them

Everything and everyone around them froze. Christina stood next to Shaggy heaving the sparkles on her wings turned to black and purple flames but it didn't end there...

Christina felt the blood pumping in her ears. Everything faded around her except for Shaggy. The anger, the rage, the burning feeling inside her grew. Hotter and hotter consuming her. The heat was consuming her but it didn't burn her. No, no it felt right. She could draw from it. It was feeding into her power. It expanded. Christina felt herself changing the power inside her grew as did the flames across her body. They covered her helping her along.

The others watched in shock and awe as the flames blew upward. When they dissipated a massive black and purple dragon loomed over them.

The color drained from Van Hellscream's face as he took in the sight of the dragon that had previously been a simple fairy.

"She turned into a DRAGON?! Impossible! No fairy can do that! Except...", Fear overwhelmed his mind. "Maleficent! She must be related to Maleficent!"

The dragon plucked him from the ground holding him with a vice grip in her shiny black claws. She lifted the hunter to her eye level. Her eyes blazed red and smoked poured from her mouth. Then her leathery wings extended and she took to the skies batting the hunter around like a beach ball. Then she landed, dropping the battered hunter before going back to Shaggy, coiling around him. Protecting her fallen love with her spiked tail. She let out a warning growl as Fred and the girls neared her.

"Guys, she doesn't want you near him or her," Sugie tried to explain.

"But-"

Then Christina who needed to tend to Shaggy created a ring of fire to keep the others out.

"She's going to kill him!" Daphne screamed.

Sugie had enough and grabbed Daphne angrily.

"GET A GRIP. SHE'S GOING TO HEAL HIM. GOSH, SHE LOVES HIM, YOU IDIOTS. SHAGGY WAS BORN A WEREWOLF. NOW, SHUT UP!"

Sugie ignored the confused and shocked looks from the others as Clawdeen quickly explained that yes, he was born with "Blessing of the Moon".

Then, Clawdeen and Duncan caught sight of Van Hellscream tried to crawl away. They acted quickly.

"SURPRIZE!", Duncan yelled, clothes-lining the hunter! Van Hellscream then found himself staring up into the growling face of Clawdeen Wolf, She had him pinned while Duncan torched all off the hunter's remaining weapons.

"Van Hellscream", Clawdeen growled, "I accuse you of multiple counts of murder on innocent monsters, as well as assault and attempted murder of a fairy and one of my own subjects!"

"By what authority do YOU accuse ME, monster?!" trying desperately to sound confident.

"By the Power vested in me as the Alpha of all Werewolves and a member of the Monster Council of Royals!", she snarled.

"And by the Power vested in me as the Crown Prince of the Kaiju", Duncan added.

The color drained from Van Hellscream's face. He was screwed.

…...

* * *

Christina went back to normal and was quick to tend to Shaggy. Laying her hands over his wound she channeled her magic and poured it into healing Shaggy. She was relieved when the wound closed up. Summoning her first aid kit she quickly bandaged the area. She jumped back when Shaggy groaned.

"What-what happened? Christina? Where are-"

"Shh, I'm right here," Christina whispered as she grasped Shaggy's hands in her own.

"It hurts,"

"I know it does. Come on let's get you cleaned up," Christina said before lifting Shaggy as gently as she could. The flames extinguished allowing her to take Shaggy back to the house with Sugie and Scooby in tow. Duncan had dragged Van Hellscream to jail while all this was happening.

Clawdeen followed Christina, dragging Fred and the girls behind her. When the three once again tried to ambush Shaggy Christina used her magic to prevent it as she cleaned Shaggy up and put him to bed.

"Don't go," Shaggy begged as Christina turned to leave.

"You need to rest,"

"Stay,"

"Alright," Christina relented as she climbed into bed beside him.

"We'll talk later," Christina said coldly as Fred and the girls started to protest.

Clawdeen forced them to the living room where she kept an eye on them.

They had a lot of explaining to do.

...

* * *

 **And there you have it. I worked all day on this no joke. Now, I would like to thank DRAGONDAVE45 for their help and guidance. now, I'm going to punch a wall because 1, I need to finish the latest chapter of There is A Town and, 2, I need to figure out how to start the next chapter of The Greatest Treasure**

 **UGH.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Christina?"

"Yes?"

"Like, I know you're probably not going to tell me but-"

"You want to know what my fight with Grandmother was about,"

"Yes,"

"Well, it was the same as always. I'm 'not living up to my potential'"

"Like, talking about it might do you some good,"

"Alright,"

…...

* * *

Christina stood in her Grandmother's private suite with a glare as the elder fairy took a seat. Her eyes never leaving Christina. Just as she was about to ask what was so important they had to speak alone Diablo swooped in and perched on Maleficent's shoulder. Christina glared daggers at the raven.

"Christina, I'm worried about you," Maleficent began slowly, drawing Christina's attention away from the bothersome bird.

"Worried about me?" Christina scoffed.

"Yes, contrary to what you believe I do care about you,"

Christina stayed silent, her arms folded over her chest, her gaze stone-cold.. did her grandmother expect her to come running into her arms? Did she expect her to believe that she'd just let all their past transgressions go?

"I'm worried you're wasting your potential,"

Ah, there it was. The real reason behind their chat.

"Wasting my potential?"

"Yes, exactly! Christina with a little more practice you could become one of the most powerful fae ever,"

"Oh really? What makes you think I even WANT that kind of power, Grandmother?! What about Faybelle? she can't wait to be a fully empowered Dark Fairy cursing people left & right!"

"Faybelle!", Maleficent scoffed. "Faybelle is...a disappointment. I am proud of the darkness she has cultivated in herself, but she has yet to succeed in ANY of her schemes. In any case, her potential is no greater than her mother's."

"But Auntie is scary powerful..." Christina began only for Maleficent to interrupt.

"And yet as an untrained child, your power dwarfed hers the day I brought you here to begin your magical studies", she reminded her, making Christina wince as she remembered setting her aunt on fire that day. "As children, her potential was but a fraction of your mother's. The same is true of you and Faybelle. You MUST learn to tap and reach your full potential!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!", Christina retorted, raising her voice. "I'M NOT EVIL! I NEVER WILL BE EVIL! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE YOU! FAYBELLE CAN HAVE MY STUPID 'DESTINY'! I DON'T WANT IT OR THE POWER THAT COMES WITH IT!"

"FOOLISH CHILD, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORYBOOK OF LEGENDS OR GOOD AND EVIL!", Maleficent roared in frustration at her stubborn granddaughter. With a flick of her wrist, the sleeve covering Christina's right arm was magically torn away, exposing her birthmark. "You still have NO IDEA what this mark means, do you?!"

"My birthmark? Mom had it too. So what?" Christina asked confusedly.

Maleficent stood and strode calmly over to her, then pulled up her sleeve to expose the same mark on her own left forearm. "I once told you these marks are special; symbols of great power rare among the Fae. Neither Faybelle nor her mother has it. Anyone who bears it possess such a mark from birth, has the power of the Dragon Within."

Christina gasped as her mind put it together. THIS was why Grammy could turn into a dragon! And it had passed down to Alissa, and now her! This was the reason she had always been favored over her cousin, despite her determination to be good!

"If you do not learn to access and control that power, it will eventually explode out of control", Maleficent said gently, reaching out to place her hand on Christina's shoulder. She pushed her hand away, the rage and betrayal she felt rising rapidly.

"If my beloved Alissa, your mother, had embraced her full potential; the power the dragon-mark entails, she might still be with us today!"

"HOW DARE YOU!", Christina fumed, her wings beginning to spark, the dark sparkles becoming cinders. "If you REALLY loved her-loved US!-as much as you've always claimed, you would have protected her!"

Stunned by her words, and the faint ring of truth within them, Maleficent Silently watched her favored granddaughter storm away to retrieve her pet werewolf and disappear.

…...

* * *

"CHRISTINA COME QUICKLY!"

The sudden, panicked voice of Sugie caught both Christina and Shaggy off guard. Christina stood up quickly. Her mind racing. Did Van Hellscream escape the police? Was he on his way back? Did he-

Christina's questions stopped their assault on her mind when She saw Shaggy stand, ready to follow her.

"Shaggy-"

"Like, I don't think this is a good time to argue,"

"HURRY,"

The two raced out of the room and out the front door where the still-open portal was sparking and sizzling with magic.

"It's destabilizing!" Christina gasped. "This is why humans shouldn't mess around with magic!" she snapped as Fred and the girls hurried outside.

She had to close it quickly! However, she had a feeling that Shaggy's friends weren't about to leave willingly. Not without Sugie, Scooby and Shaggy. She turned to look at Shaggy who met her worried gaze with one of his own. Then she looked at Sugie who stood next to Clawdeen. Finally, she looked down at Scooby who stood rigid alongside her wolves. Christina knew what she had to do. She wouldn't like it but it had to be done.

"Go," she ordered gently but urgently.

"Christina-" Shaggy started to ask confusedly.

"I said go. You have friends and a family that misses you. Go NOW,"

Shaggy looked at his friends who were already inching toward the portal, certain he and the others would follow. He then looked to Sugie who looked to him for guidance, then to Scooby who sat with the wolves waiting for his orders. Finally, Shaggy looked back at Christina whose body trembled with sobs not yet released. She was doing this for them. Setting them free to return to their old lives. But shaggy had come to his own decision.

"No," Shaggy stated catching Christina off guard.

"Shaggy-"

"I'm staying right here with you," he said as he grasped her hands in his own.

"But, don't you want to go home?"

"This is the only home I'll ever need. I'm not going back there. I'm not going back to the same old cycle. I'm staying put. This is where I belong. Wherever you are, that's like, home to me, Christina,"

Christina was stunned into silence. Shaggy was willing to give up his old life, seeing his friends and family every day all for **her.**

Meanwhile, Fred and the girls were just as surprised if not more so than Christina. Who would Shaggy want to stay in the realm of monsters and magic? Why would he give it all up?. Fred turned to one of his oldest friends to see Shaggy had not one let go of Christina or even looked away from her.

"Shaggy?" Daphne questioned still clinging to the belief that Shaggy was under a spell.

"Come with us please, Shaggy, your mom is beside herself-" Velma tried to reason.

"Like, don't you guys see I'm like, happier here? I've found love,"

"You really love her don't you?" Fred asked as realization started to creep in.

"Yes, Fred, I do and I don't want to leave her," Shaggy firmly stated.

"Then I'm staying too," Scooby declared.

"Me too" Sugie added.

Shaggy turned to his sister with a weak smile. He knew she wanted to stay but he didn't want their parents to be alone.

"Like, Sugie, I think it'd be better if you-"

"Go back?" Sugie finished sadly.

"Yeah,"

"But Shaggy, I want to stay here,"

"Sugie, Think about Mom and Dad you wouldn't want them to be alone would you?"

"No, but what if I never see you again? Remember what Grandma used to say about her brother?"

Shaggy did remember. It was as if history was repeating itself and it worried him for a moment until Christina came to the rescue.

"If I close the portal before it collapses we'll be able to visit, Sugie,"

"Promise?"

"Fairies Honor," Christina said crossing her heart.

Sugie nodded solemnly before embracing her brother and Christina who returned the hug. They released her after a few moments. She took a calming breath as she turned toward Fred, Daphne and, Velma. In a few hurried strides, she joined them in front of the rapidly sparking portal. Sugie turned back to her brother who gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Goodbye," she called softly.

"See you soon, sis"

…...

* * *

When Christina closed the portal Shaggy was on the verge of tears. Even though he didn't want to leave Christina he was still sad to see his sister and his friends go.

"Shaggy, let's go to the house. I'll bake a pie and we can watch a movie," Christina coaxed gently.

"Like, that sounds good" Shaggy nodded.

Clawdeen had long since home leaving Christina, Shaggy and, Scooby to themselves. Just as Christina placed the pie in the oven there was a knock at the door. Thinking that it was Clawdeen Christina opened the door with a smile which she dropped when she saw who it really was.

"Hello, Grandmother," she said coldly.


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

…...

* * *

Shaggy came out of the kitchen to see what was taking Christina so long. Now, that his thoughts weren't so clouded with the days' events he noticed something he hadn't before. He was wondering how to break this news to Christina when Scooby who'd also noticed beat him to it by babbling nervously which caught Christina's attention. She turned from where Maleficent stood to face Scooby.

"What's the matter, Scooby?" Christina asked in genuine concern.

Scooby continued to babble leaving Shaggy to step in.

"Christina, you've, like, got horns on your head!"

"WHAT?!", she cried, reaching up to feel the curved horns sweeping back on her head. She conjured a mirror, and gasped at what she saw; two large, dark horns very similar to her grandmother's had indeed grown through her hair.

Christina spun to face her grandmother who only smiled.

"what I sensed was true. You've unlocked your true power, my dear."

"Tell what you know, Grandmother! Why do I still have these after I turned back?! How do I get rid of them?!" Christina demanded.

"You can't, my dear", the elder fae replied in a caring, soothing tone with a touch of pride. "Just as a crystal crown marks the most powerful of light fae-second only to Lord Oberon himself-so it is the dragon-horns with dark fae bearing the dragon-mark who unlock their full potential. With practice and time, we become the mightiest of the dark fae."

"I don't want to be evil! You know that!", Christina hissed tearfully, as Shaggy hugged her comfortingly from behind, despite his fear of her grandmother.

"Christina, I have tried to tell you, but you would never listen; just like your mother", Maleficent said calmly. "Light or Dark is how we are born, it is Good or Evil that is subjective."

"What do you mean?", Christina asked, confused.

"Think about it, my dear. Why do you think Headmaster Grimm tries so desperately to push the student to simply accept their 'destiny' as written in the Storybook of Legends? Because your mother-my dear Alissa-proved that there was another choice when she refused to sign. And then you and your friend Raven Queen refused to sign, rejecting the 'evil' of her own heritage as well. Do you not understand? 'Evil' is a CHOICE, even if you were born Dark. Most humans once believed all monsters were evil, simply because many were considered 'dark creatures'. Are any of your monster friends evil?"

"No," Christina whispered.

"Exactly!" Maleficent replied, "Christina I care about you whether you believe it or not. I was ready to crush the intruders as soon as the portal opened near your home. I just want you to succeed. That's all I've ever wanted. True, early on I was hoping you'd do what your mother did not but over the years I came to understand. I came to understand you. I might not agree with you but I do love you. And I came to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yes, what you said the other day was true. I should have protected your mother as you said. I-i had no idea she was planning to visit the human world. Had I known I would have warned her, I would have protected her. I didn't even know she was pregnant again. She didn't even tell me when she was pregnant with you. I found out on my own. I came at once to see her but she had already given birth. I only got the tiniest glimpse of you before she threw me out. I tried to tell her. I tried to tell her she hadn't unlocked her true power yet. Had I known she was going to venture into the human realm all those years later..."

"Wait!" Christina said, "You came to see her when I was a baby?"

"Yes, She didn't even let me hold you."

…...

* * *

Alissa opened the door in surprise. Her mother stood on the other side.

"Mother," Alissa hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Is it wrong for a mother to visit her daughter?" Maleficent asked as she strode inside.

Before Alissa could respond a whimpering cry caught their attention. The whimpers turned to wails as Alissa rushed to the nursery. Maleficent followed behind her daughter and watched as she lifted a baby girl from the crib.

"I wasn't aware you'd given birth," Maleficent stated bluntly as Alissa calmed her baby girl back to sleep.

"How'd you even know that I was..." Alissa trailed off when she finally spotted Diablo perched on her mother's shoulder "You've been spying on me, Mother"

"Just checking in on you, dear,"

"Why are you here?"

But Maleficent wasn't paying attention to her daughter. Alissa followed her mother's gaze to where Christina laid fast asleep.

"May I hold her?" Maleficent asked quietly.

"No, now, tell me why you're here,"

Maleficent didn't respond. Her gaze was fixated on the sleeping baby. She wanted to hold her so very badly that all her daughter's demands for answers fell on deaf ears. She could sense the child's power. It was strong even at this age and Maleficent knew it would continue to grow just as hers had even when she belonged to the crows.

But that had been a long time ago.

"She's powerful, Alissa,"

"She's a baby mother! Her powers haven't even manifested yet!"

"She has magic, Alissa, can't you feel it?"

Alissa didn't respond she was far too tired of her mother's actions.

"You know dear, now that you're a mother yourself it's vital you unlock your true power so that you can pr-"

"I knew it! I knew it! The only reason you came here was to coax me on the path of evil again! How many times do I have to tell you, Mother? _**I AM NOT EVIL!**_ "

At the sound of his wife's raised voice, Radu quickly rushed to the nursery his cape swirling behind him as he stepped between mother and daughter.

"Sh, everyone take a deep breath. We don't want to wake Christina," Radu whispered as he grabbed his stressed-out wife by her shoulders to get her to focus on him and not the fairy behind him.

Once Alissa had calmed down, Radu escorted Maleficent out.

"I understand how you feel, Maleficent, I truly do", the vampire said sympathetically. "My own brother, Lord Dracula, and his vife just learned she is pregnant. Vith the portals currently inactive for who knows how long, I may never see my own niece or nephew."

"Thank you for your words, Lord Radu. My beloved Alissa chose her mate well", the elder fae replied. "But you cannot truly grasp how much I truly fear for her...and my grand-daughter."

"Fear not, milady. For I swear, I shall protect them both vith my very un-life!", the vampire said confidently.

…...

* * *

"I only wanted you two to be safe but Alissa was stubborn just like you are now, Christina," Maleficent finished.

Christina, (who had taken a seat next to Shaggy in order to better process this information) looked at her grandmother, studied her really to find any lies hidden in her words something Christina was skilled at. Finding none Christina stood and after drawing a deep breath to clear her head and calm her racing heart she spoke:

"We may not always agree and we may have different views but... I forgive you, Grandmother and I'm willing to start over,"

"I would like that very much," Maleficent smiled as she turned to leave "And, Christina?", Maleficent called, turning to grin at her favorite granddaughter  
"Yes, Grandmother?"

"If you have any pups with the werewolf, be assured that I WILL spoil them", she smirked as Christina tensed, "...in the good way all grandparents do. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" With that Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil, Queen of Darkness...and loving grandmother disappeared in a flash of fire; her laughter a fading echo after she was gone.

Christina fell back on the couch blushing beet red. Shaggy could only laugh.

…...

* * *

Christina wasn't sure how she had gotten here. In the middle of the Magic Kingdom, out in the open for all to see. She didn't have time to really think about this as something captured her attention. There was a boy maybe six-years-old all by himself. She found herself walking over to him and sitting beside him despite the fact she was out in the open.

"Can you help me find my sister?" he asked her,

"Where are your parents?" Christina asked as she took the boy's hand.

"Waiting for my sister. They wanted me to find her."

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Can you guess?"

"Hm, Chance?"

"Nope,"

"Oliver?"

"No,"

Christina continued to guess names before giving up entirely. After all, they had to find this elusive sister. There was something familiar about the route they took through the park but Christina couldn't place it. After what seemed like forever Christina found they ended where they began. By this point, she was carrying the boy who she had chosen to call Chance.

Chance grinned as they neared the bench he'd been sitting at when this all began.

"What's so funny?" Christina asked confusedly.

"I found my sister," Chance replied as Christina set him down.

"Oh? Where is she then?"

"Right here," Chance replied whilst hugging Christina.

"Good job, you brought her to us,"

Christina spun around to see her parents now occupied the bench where she had met Chance. Christina then looked back down at the little boy who now had a tiny set of fangs and a pair of bat-like wings. Christina finally noticed how alike they looked. Except Chance had her mother's teal eyes.

"Mom? Dad?" Christina asked.

"Hello, Butterfly. You've grown I see" Alissa said as she wrapped her arms around Christina.

"We're so proud of you," Radu added.

For once Christina had no idea what to say.

"Mommy, she gave me a name," Chance squealed.

"I know,"

"Christina we don't blame you for what happened," Radu said softly.

"But-"

"But nothing. You aren't to blame.

"We love you, Christina,"

Chance latched onto her legs,

"Does she have to go Mommy?"

"Yes, she has to wake up,"

"Wake up,"

"Wake up,"

"Wake up,"

…...

* * *

Christina sat up in bed her heart racing. she looked around the room wildly hoping in vain to see Chance somewhere, anywhere but all she saw was Shaggy who looked both worried and relieved.

"Like, I was scared," Shaggy sighed climbing into bed beside Christina so that he could embrace her.

"Why?"

"Well, you weren't waking up and you kept muttering I was like, scared you were dying or something,"

"Shaggy, I-I"

"What what is it?"

"I saw my parents and my brother,"

"What?"

"I was in the middle of the Magic Kingdom and there was this boy all by himself so I was trying to help him find his sister then..."

Shaggy turned Christina to face him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I named him, Shaggy. I named my brother,"

"What did you name him?"

"Chance. Mom had this book filled with baby names and one day she gave me a pen and told me to circle all the names I liked,"

"Chance was one?"

"There were three. Chance was the first then Oliver then Carter"

The couple fell silent. Christina taking comfort in the sounds of Shaggy's heartbeat before they finally felt strong enough to leave the room. As Christina set to making breakfast, Shaggy suggested they invite Drew and Felix in light of recent events. Of course, Christina wholeheartedly agreed to this so as she made a breakfast feast fit for royalty Shaggy called the two and invited them.

When the duo arrived it was Shaggy who answered the door.

"Hey, Shaggy," they greeted as they stepped inside each carrying a contribution to the meal.

"Where's Christy? In the kitchen?" Felix asked as he looked around for his friend.

"Yes, but, I've got to warn you she looks a little different but like don't freak out on her okay?"

"Different? Did she dye her hair or something?" Drew asked.

"No,"

"Did she get a tattoo?" Felix questioned.

"No, like, come on," Shaggy said waving them both toward the kitchen.

They found Christina at the stove flipping red velvet pancakes. At first, Drew and Felix were so overwhelmed and distracted by the wonderful smells that they didn't see what Shaggy had been talking about. When they finally snapped out of it, Drew passed out and Felix's jaw dropped as he stared wide-eyed at Christina's horns.

"Kitty, I know you wanna ask two-hundred questions but I think Boy Wonder needs some help," Christina chuckled pointing to where Drew was sprawled out on the tile floor as Sandy assaulted him with wet slobbery dog kisses.

Felix was quick to yank Drew to his feet. Drew chose to ignore the fact that Christina had used his childhood nickname in favor of staring at Christina.

"What? How? They look like-" Drew fumbled for words.

"Sit down boys," Christina gently ordered as she turned back to the pancakes.

"We want to know!" Felix whined, trying to pin his best puppy-eyed stare on Christina but she kept her back turned until her work was finished.

"Are you going to tell us, Princess?" Drew questioned as Christina took the platter of pancakes and the boxes of doughnuts to the dining room.

"I turned into a dragon," Christina declared as she set the food down.

" _ **YOU DID WHAT!"**_ the boys cried.

"Turned into a dragon and beat Van Hellscream to a pulp,"

" _ **YOU BEAT WHO?"**_

"Van Hellscream,"

"She also like, saved my life if anybody cares," Shaggy added as he set the table.

Christina rounded the table and pressed a kiss to Shaggy's cheek causing him to light up like a Christmas Tree.

They all sat down to a hearty meal. The boys all stacked their plates as much as they could. Who could blame them given the feast before them? There were soft flaky biscuits, crunchy bacon, sizzling sausages, cinnamon rolls dripping with glaze, perfectly cooked hash browns, grits and of course, a platter of pancakes with whipped cream on the side. Christina couldn't help but laugh when Felix and Scooby ended up with whipped cream smeared on the faces. Or when Shaggy left his pancakes pooling in maple syrup. And she almost fell out of her chair when all the boys ended up arguing over who got the last strip of bacon.

When everyone had eaten their fill Christina cleared off the table with a snap of her fingers before they all moved to the living room. Midway through the story of Christina's dragon transformation, there was a gentle knock at the door. Christina opened it to see Clawdeen and Duncan standing on the other side.

"Hi, guys," Christina greeted cheerily letting the couple in.

"Christina, you have horns! How?" Clawdeen asked in a far calmer manner than Drew or Felix had.

" _ **SHE TURNED INTO A DRAGON. A FIRE BREATHING DRAGON!**_ " Felix cried like an excited fanboy.

"We know," Duncan smirked, "We were there,"

"Oh, yeah,"

"Like, I think Duncan wins the award for the calmest reaction and Drew gets the award for the best _overreaction_ ," Shaggy laughed

"Well, I should have known," Duncan said casually.

Everyone including Clawdeen pinned him with looks that demanded an explanation.

"See, ever since I met Christina, there was something about her that I couldn't place something familiar and when I saw her turn into a dragon it finally clicked. See, fire breathing kaiju and fire breathing dragons share a common ancestor,"

"so, you guys have a link or something?" Shaggy questioned.

"Something like that," Duncan chuckled turning to Christina he said, "You know I could help you learn to control your powers if you're up for it?"

"Thanks, Duncan but I'm pretty sure that Grandmother wants to teach me," Christina said pointing to where Diablo had landed in the windowsill.

"What's he like, got?" Shaggy asked as Christina neared the window and opened it.

Diablo swooped into the house and dropped a scroll into Christina's hands.

"Thank you, Diablo," Christina said calmly.

Diablo nodded before soaring away.

"What's it say?"

Christina unrolled it and read it quietly before passing it to Shaggy who then passed it to Scooby who passed it to Drew then Felix.

"So, you know then?" Clawdeen asked.

"I know I don't have a choice," Christina said quietly.

"You can do it, Christina,"

"I hope so,"

…...

* * *

Three weeks later Christina stood trembling on the steps of the courthouse. Shaggy had run for help thinking that Christina was on the verge of a panic attack.

Christina felt hollow on the inside. Her fingers and toes felt numb. She could not do this. Nope, she wanted to crawl into her bed and hide from the world. Instead, she sat on the gleaming marble steps of the courthouse trembling like a leaf. She didn't understand why. She had done this so many times. This was the whole reason she made the yearly trips to the human realm. Now, now when it mattered most she couldn't stride into the courthouse.

She just couldn't.

A burst of flames caught her attention and she looked up to see her grandmother looking down at her with concern on her face.

"Christina, why aren't you inside yet?"

"I'm scared,"

"I know you are," Maleficent sighed, "But we can't let him see that,"

"I know,"

Maleficent pulled Christina to her feet and led her inside, straight to a room where she could be alone until they needed her. The TV was already on even though it hadn't started yet. Maleficent made sure Christina was calm before turning to go.

After Maleficent had left Christina noticed that Diablo had not gone with her.

"She tell you to stay?"

Diablo nodded,

"Come here then,"

Diablo perched on Christina's shoulder as the trial began.

…...

* * *

 **Okay, that seems like a good place to stop. There was a lot of wall-punching and self-doubt involved in writing this chapter but thanks to a little bit of help from** **DRAGONDAVE45** **I didn't set this story on fire and banish it from existence. Now, comes the fun part, Who can tell me what the line:**

" **even when she belonged to the crows" means or what it's referencing. Bonus, if you know that you'll know where the name Lucinda came from.**

 **One more thing and this is important.**

 **I HAVE DECIDED TO REBOOT THE SCOOBY'S ADVENTURE SERIES! Yes, that's right. I'm gonna reboot it to see how much my writing has improved. So, I want to know. What would you like to see in this reboot/rewrite? What would you like to change if anything?**

 **Tell me in a review or PM.**

 **Now, please review while I take some aspirin and watch some Law And Order.**

 **Oh, my goodness, I nearly forgot! what do you think the reason for Christina's yearly trip is?**

 **Now, that I've covered everything please review.**


	14. Chapter 14 FINAL CHAPTER

"Like, I was wondering where you went,"

Christina turned from the trial playing out on the screen before to see Shaggy.

"Sorry,"

"It's alright. Like, why are you in a separate room?"

"You'll see soon enough,"

…...

Van Hellscream in his arrogance had decided to represent himself. He was prepared for this trial or so he believed he was. After all, it was just a bunch of monsters. How difficult could it possibly be? So far not very difficult. The opening statements were given and some 'evidence' had been presented by the vampire prosecution to which the monster hunter rolled his eyes. He would be walking out a free man. He was sure of it. That was until this happened...

"The prosecution calls Christina Dracula to the stand,"

The doors to the courtroom opened and Van Hellscream turned to see what everyone was staring at. The fairy from a few weeks ago. Van Hellscream paled. She had horns now. Horns like Maleficent's. Even though hers weren't wrapped anyone could make the connection. He watched wide-eyed as she took her place on the stand.

"Please state your-"

"Holy CRAP CHRISTY WHEN DID YOU GET HORNS?" Molly cried as she shot out of her seat.

"Molly, sit down," Danny chided.

"THEY LOOK JUST LIKE-"

" **MOLLY JEAN PHANTOM SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW,"** Danny exclaimed.

"Yes, Danny," Molly replied quickly dropping into her seat.

Christina did her best not to laugh.

"Please state your name and occupation for the court,"

"Christina Rose Shadowfae Dracula. Head of the Monster Protection Agency,"

"Do you know that man?" the Prosecution asked as she pointed to Van Hellscream.

"Yes, he's the most wanted monster hunter. Van Hellscream,"

"What else is he to you?"

"My parent's killer,"

"Lies, she has no proof," Van Hellscream spat.

"Ms. Dracula if you would?" Ramses asked quietly.

"Of course, your Highness," Christina responded meekly before she started to recite:

 _Riportaci indietro invertire l'orologio e mostrare ciò che è stato perso. mostraci il giorno in cui la mia vita è crollata. mostrami il giorno in cui ho perso la mia famiglia_

The entire courthouse found themselves reliving the day Christina had lost her family.

…...

"Faster, Mom!"

"I'm trying, Butterfly!" Alissa panted as she ran behind her daughter.

Christina ran ahead. She didn't know why they were running she just knew she had to run. Her mother lagged behind her exhaustion written on her face but panic in her eyes. Her father trailed after them keeping a wary eye out for threats. He should have been more careful. When the ride had snapped their picture he knew, he had just known. They booked it out of the park as fast as they could but not before every single undercover hunter had been made aware of their presence.

Now, Van Hellscream was chasing them.

If they could just reach the portal...

Christina saw it shimmering up ahead and for a fleeting moment, she was sure they would make it.

Then Alissa fell.

"Mom!" Christina screamed as Van Hellscream came out of nowhere and turned Alissa to stone before smashing her to bits.

"Keep going, Christina!" Radu urged.

"But-"

"GO NOW!"

So, Christina took to the skies but not before seeing her father staked.

…...

* * *

"I'm very sorry you vitnessed such a horror, young lady. Vhat happened next, Miss Dracula?", the prosecutor asked gently, as tears were rolling done Christina's cheeks.

"I flew for hours from Disneyland to New Salem, to my Uncle's castle. Uncle Dracula was furious. Aunt Vana and Cousin Draculaura had to stop him from rushing out to seek vengeance right then. There was no time."

"Vhy vas this?"

"Because that was the day that final preparations were being made for Monster High and the remaining parts of the monster community, including my Uncle's home and family, to be transported here to this realm by the remaining magic-users."

"I see, no further questions,"

"Molly, what are you-" Danny asked as his wife once again stood from her seat.

"Shut it, Danny!" Molly hissed before flying over to where Christina was struggling to compose herself.

"Molly-" Danny warned only to be cut off again.

"Let her be," Maleficent ordered quietly.

Molly grabbed Christina's shaking hands and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay. Little sister's here," Molly whispered.

Shaggy chose this moment to burst into the courtroom. However, Christina had gotten herself under control.

"Twenty-minutes recess," Maleficent declared deciding they all needed a break for lunch.

No one dared argue.

…...

* * *

Christina and Shaggy had lunch at a small cafe a few streets away from the courthouse. They were quiet. Very quiet. Shaggy reached for Christina's hand as they waited on their meal. She lifted her eyes from the table to meet his gaze.

"Like, it's too quiet for me," Shaggy said gently.

"You want to know, don't you?"

"I would like to,"

"You'll find out," Christina assured him as their food was brought out.

"I know this day's been hard on you, Christina but remember I'm right here,"

"I know. I don't think I'd make it without you,"

"You could." Shaggy assured her, "You're one of the bravest, kindest, smartest people I know,"

"Flatterer,"

"It's the truth,"

"Shaggy I'm no better than anyone else,"

"Yes, you are, Christina. You just can't see it but I do. You rescued me despite your past experience with humans. You nursed me back to health. You opened your home to not only me but Scooby and Sugie as well and when it like, seemed you had no choice you urged me to go back solely so I could be happy,"

Christina had to fight the blush tinting her cheeks

…...

* * *

Christina steeled herself for what she knew was coming. It was time for Van Hellscream's cross-examination.

"Ms, Dracula isn't it true that monster-kind lives here because they're afraid of humans?"

"No, we live here because we were being hunted,"

"Then why return?"

"Most monsters return so that they can learn where they came from,"

"Is it a common practice to abduct humans on these trips?"

"No,"

"But you did,"

"Excuse me?"

"You took Shaggy from his world didn't you?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I saw him fall. He was hurt and needed help,"

"So you took it upon yourself to 'rescue him'?"

"He would have died otherwise,"

"But you abducted him,"

"He needed help,"

"Were his friends unable to help him?"

"They hadn't seen him fall,"

"What were you doing there anyway?"

"I was on my way home,"

"Why did you ever come to the human world in the first place all those years ago?"

"It was my birthday, and I wanted to go to Disneyland", she replied guiltily.

"So your parents, your MONSTER parents trespassed in a realm they KNEW was dangerous, where they KNEW they weren't welcome and would likely be hunted WITH THEIR CHILD, just to indulge your childish birthday whim, is that right?"

"Yes", Christina confirmed hesitantly.

"Then their deaths are YOUR FAULT!", he yelled.

"No!", she cried. "We were just having fun! We weren't hurting anyone! YOU hunted us like animals!"

"You and your parents were living safely in this realm! They NEVER should have brought you to ours! But they did it for you! Do you deny it?!"

"No!"

"Then it was YOU who put them in harm's way! And did you stay with them? NO! You ran away like a coward and left them to their fate, DIDN'T YOU?"

"LIKE, THAT'S ENOUGH, MAN!", Shaggy roared.

"YES!", Christina cried tearfully, then broke down, sobbing softly, "It's my fault, all my fault...my fault."

"Objection, he's obviously badgering the witness!",

"Sustained!" the entire council yelled.

"Thank you, Miss Dracula", Van Hellscream sneered. "I think you've made my point. Nothing further."

Christina shakily rose from the stand, tears blurring her vision. The hollow feeling settled into her stomach as she rushed into Shaggy's arms.

"M-my fa-fault," Christina choked.

"No, no, Christina it wasn't your fault at all," Shaggy soothed.

"Y-Yes"

"No, Christina, your parents don't blame you remember?"

Christina nodded.

"Breathe, Christina,"

Christina complied before being led away so that Shaggy could take the stand.

"Could you please tell us what happened the day you first met Christina?"

"My friends and I were on a case. Scooby and I were looking for clues upstairs,"

"What happened next?"

"Like, the phantom showed up and like, scared me. I tried to get away and fell out of the window.,"

"Do you remember anything else?"

"I was in pain, so much pain. I couldn't move then Christina was there. She looked me over and then carried me away."

"She nursed you back to health?"

"Yes,"

"Did she give you the option to go home?"

"Yes, when the portals opened again"

"Thank you no further questions,"

Now it was Van Hellscream's turn to question Shaggy.

"Mr. Rogers is it true that you were unconscious when Ms. Dracula "rescued" you?"

"Yes," Shaggy answered slowly.

"Then how do you know what really happened? How do you know that she rescued you to save your life? Perhaps she wanted a servant,"

"Like, that's crazy-"

"You weren't a werewolf before coming here were you?"

"No,"

"Then how do you know she didn't curse you? To make you entirely dependent on her?"

"OBJECTION,"

"SUSTAINED," Clawdeen cried as she stood, "I have already determined he was born a potential werewolf and only after entering this realm did he receive his blessing,"

"Really?", Van Hellscream drolled, disgusted. "Further proof of how insidious and deceitful all monsters are and have always been."

"OBJECTION!"

"Withdrawn", the Hunter huffed, as if he'd made a point. "Moving on, Mr. Rogers; how do you know her true motives for bringing your sister and your dog here? How do you know it wasn't to keep you here and if she _was_ able to open a portal why not simply send you home?"

"I like, asked to stay with her for obvious reasons,"

What followed was a near tyrannical rant questioning everything Shaggy knew about when Christina rescued him. What were her true reasons for traveling the way he did? Maybe she'd had him pegged from the start? How could he really be sure she hadn't pushed him out the window? Where were his friends at the time? Didn't he try to call out for them? It built and built until...

" _ **THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH VAN HELLSCREAM!"**_ Maleficent yelled as she smacked the end of her scepter on the ground to get the frenzied court's attention, "I propose another memory projection to see how both Christina and Shaggy remember this day,"

"Agreed,"

They started with Shaggy and it was clear to see he hadn't been lying.

Christina was brought in next. She stood before the council, her back turned to everyone else as she recited:

 _Invertire l'orologio, riavvolgere i giorni. mostraci tutti quando le nostre strade si sono incrociate quando il destino è intervenuto e ci ha cambiati entrambi._

… _..._

* * *

Christina hurried through the trees. She and her team had done well in keeping the monster community safe another year and now all she wanted to do was go home and sleep for a week in order to ignore the pain her memories brought her. She felt the portals magic as she drew closer. The portals were not so easy to find and if one did not know where to look they would have been stranded for sure but Christina knew a spell that brought her to the nearest portal. This one in a field on the outskirts of a tiny human town where no hunter in his right mind would suspect monsters.

However, something caught her attention through the trees causing her to pause for a moment. There appeared to be a group of humans in and around an abandoned building right next to the field. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't want to be seen! Maybe an invisibility spell-

 _ **CRASH.**_

Christina was jolted back to reality when she saw one of them fall out the second story window. She looked around but the others had disappeared and it seemed only the dog had seen the fall.

It was risky but Christina knew she had to act. Stepping out of the trees she slowly neared the fallen boy who she realized was just around her age. Mindful of her surroundings, Christina bent down to examine him. He had extensive injuries that needed treatment asap. The boy seemed to watch her every movement fearfully.

"It's alright, I'm going to help you," Christina whispered as she lifted him from the ground.

It was risky to bring him to her homeworld but she had no other choice.

As soon as she stepped through the portal she stood in her living room. She paid no mind to her pets her only concern was the injured human in her arms. She didn't think it'd be wise to put him upstairs nor leave him on the couch. She spied her bedroom door and acted as if she were on autopilot. Before Christina knew it she had laid him down on her bed, healed his internal wounds and bandaged his remaining ones before covering him with her blanket so that he could rest comfortably.

Only after she made sure he was stable did she take her leave.

…...

* * *

"I rest my case," The prosecutor grinned.

"Van Hellscream we assume you wish to present a defense?" Ramses asked.

"Of course I do," Van Hellscream replied sharply as he marched to the witness stand.

"Proceed,"

"I am simply following in the steps of my forefathers who strove to save mankind from you freaks we hunted and exterminated many of you abominations from our world and if you were all going to run away to this world you should have just stayed here any of you that return to my world deserves to die. So when those kids told me their friend, his sister and, their dog had been kidnapped I knew I had to act quickly. We planned to rescue their friends and break whatever hold that vile fairy had over them the only way possible. By killing her,"

Christina felt like she was going to be sick. Meanwhile, Molly had a hard time keeping herself in check.

"Using the dust she had so generously left behind I was able to force open a portal and I nearly succeeded,"

The prosecutor was then allowed to cross-examine Van Hellscream.

"So, you freely confess to the murders of many monsters?"

"Murder?", Van Hellscream scoffed with a chuckle. "The extermination of threats to mankind is not murder."

"And vhat of the children you killed or orphaned? How are innocent children 'threats to mankind', Mr. Van Hellscream?"

"There is no such thing as an 'innocent' monster!", he sneered.

"How vere Lord Radu and his family harmlessly enjoying a theme-park in broad daylight a 'threat' to ANYVONE?"

"They were monsters! Trespassing in a realm where they did not belong! ALL monsters are abominations against nature! Your mere existence is a threat to mankind!"

"No further questions,"

The court emptied so that the council could debate.

…...

* * *

"Shh, Shh, It's okay you're okay, Christina," Shaggy whispered as his girlfriend clung to him for dear life.

"He-he-"

"I know, I know,"

"It hurts,"

"I know but it's over with now. Like, he's never going to hurt anyone again,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Van Hellscream was approached by a small group of teens. A very important group. The once great hunter recoiled in disgust and the guards surrounding him kept a close eye on his actions.

"My father is probably in there offering to incinerate you himself, Van Hellscream", Duncan said with contempt. "As King of the Kaiju, Belloc is not known for his mercy. My mother, however, would try to reason with you, to show you how wrong you are."

"Really, monster?", the hunter sneered. "And why would I care what a monster has to say?"

"But my mother isn't a monster", Duncan smirked. "She's human."

"What?!", he snarled, the guards restraining him. "How DARE your filthy monster father defile...!"

"Shut up!", the Kaiju Prince growled, flames in his mouth. "They LOVE each other! She CHOSE to be with him, freely and willingly."

"When an accident forced my mother to use her experimental work in cybernetics to save my life most people, even my friends, rejected me; started treating me as...less than human", DJ Troniquez said, his arm around Robecca. "But the monster community welcomed me, and I even found love."

"Then your mother is a race-traitor!", Van Hellscream yelled at Duncan, having recovered from the shock of hearing that a human could actually LOVE a monster! Then he sneered at DJ, "And so are you, boy! So you faced a little social adversity due to your implants and exoskeleton! So what! How DARE you betray the human race by CHOOSING to be with a monster!"

"So consumed and twisted with hate", Robecca said sadly. "I pity you, Mr. Van Hellscream."

"THE ROYALS ARE READY WITH A VERDICT!", a guard announced.

The courtroom filled with curious spectators all wanting to know how Van Hellscream and his reign of terror would end.

Danny stood to address the court.

"The Monster Council finds Van Hellscream guilty on all charges and since he murdered Maleficent's daughter, her son-in-law and attempted to murder her granddaughter we hereby turn him over to her so that she may do as she sees fit,"

Van Hellscream paled as Maleficent stood. Who knew what the famous dark fairy had planned for him. A chilling wind blew through the room as the skies surrounding the courthouse grew dark and filled with lightning. She strode forward coming to a stop directly in front of the hunter looking down at him in disgust with a vengeful gleam in her eyes as she considered what a fitting punishment could be. She could just destroy him. Or torture him for years, his screams of agony music to her ears. While those were both very appealing options Maleficent had an idea so wicked, so cunning, so undoubtedly _**EVIL**_ that she couldn't pass it up.

"No. While I would relish hearing your screams of agony for eternity, it is beneath me to waste my time with such an unworthy mortal as you! And death would be FAR too merciful and quick. Oh no, Van Hellscream, you shall suffer a far worse fate. Your punishment shall fit your crimes!"

"Wha-"

The once great hunter never got to finish his sentence as Maleficent painfully blasted him with her magic. He wanted to scream but he could not. It felt like he was on fire. The fire slowly burnt away his skin as scales forced their way in. The room around him grew large and larger as he shrank stopping at barely three feet. His bones proceeded to shift and pop painfully as his skeleton reformed itself a sharp pulling sensation yanked two wings from his back as a rat-like tail snaked it's way out. His eyes and nose burned painfully as they too changed. He closed his eyes and tried to fight off the pain failing as fangs cut their way through his gums and two very long tusks painfully pushed out.

When the fire sensation finally stopped Van Hellscream opened his eyes only to be greeted by the sight of a chupacabra in the mirror across from him. He tried to scream only to let out an animalistic shriek. He tried and tried but he was unable to form words. His sense of balance was thrown off as Maleficent seized him with her magic bringing him to her eye level as she said:

"You shall spend the rest of your life as that which you have hunted so passionately!", Maleficent smirked, her chilling laugh even unsettling some of the gathered monsters. "I now send you home, Van Hellscream. May others be as passionate in the hunting of YOU."

With those words, she flung him into the small portal she had opened his shrieks of terror fading as it closed.

…...

* * *

Two weeks later.

Christina raced around Duncan's backyard chasing Tannis who had begged her to play tag and who was Christina to say no to Tannis? All around her friends were talking, laughing, dancing in celebration.

"Gotcha!" Christina cried as she cornered Tannis.

"Oh no!" Tannis giggled as Christina neared her and began to tickle her.

"Like, I'll save you Tannis!" Shaggy cried as he stepped out of hiding.

"Shaggy don't you _dare_ ," Christina warned.

"Like, what's the matter, Christina can't handle your own medicine?" Shaggy smirked as Christina tried to run.

She failed of course since Drew and Felix blocked her only exit and Shaggy got to her before.' she was able to take to the skies.

"S-stop, S-s-shaggy p-please!" Christina begged in-between fits of laughter.

After a few moments, Shaggy relented and stopped before dragging her away.

"You're annoying!" Christina said as she lightly slapped Shaggy on the arm.

"But you love me anyway," Shaggy replied as he took her hand.

"Yes, I do,"

Then everyone and everything stopped turning to where Christina stood with knowing smiles. This confused her. Why were they all smiling at her? She turned to Shaggy for answers only to see him down on one knee still holding her hand!

"Christina Rose Shadowfae Dracula, I totally love you with, like, all my heart; and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me, like, the happiest guy ever after?"

"Yes," Christina replied softly after the shock had worn off.

Everyone applauded as Shaggy slid the ring onto her finger.

…...

* * *

 _ **A few months later**_.

Scooby scampered through the yard trying to find out what was taking so long. The three-layer cake was calling his name saying eat me eat me.

"Scooby calm down, already," Duncan laughed as the Dane whizzed by him on a search for his best friend.

Along the way he encountered Fluffy.

"Shaggy's still getting ready, Scooby," she informed him, "Would you mind keeping e company? Thunder's standing guard at the gate he's worried the squirrels will crash the party. That is what's going on right?"

"A wedding,"

"Oh,"

So, Scooby settled down with Fluffy to watch as the backyard was transformed for the wedding. Chairs were brought out and lined up with roses in-between each row. An arch had been set up the night before. Scooby figured this was where Shaggy and Christina would stand. Scooby tried to ignore the mouth-watering smells drifting from the tent where the food was. He had to wait until the ceremony was over with.

Then the guests started arriving.

That meant the wedding was going to start soon, Scooby looked toward the house wondering how much longer it would take.

Inside, Molly and Draculaura were helping Christina to get ready.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out..or throw up I don't know!" Christina said as she paced the room.

"Just don't throw up on your wedding dress that thing is Clawdeen's pride and joy," Molly replied eyeing the off white gown hanging on the door to the closet.

Draculaura glared at Molly.

"Sorry,"

"Breathe, Christy, breathe," Draculaura said as she grabbed her cousin by the arm and forced her to stop.

"I can't,"

"You're just nervous, Christina,"

"It'll be fine," Molly added reassuringly.

"Now, let's get you ready,"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

The minutes were slow and painful leaving Shaggy paranoid. What if Christina wasn't coming? What if she changed her mind?

"Stop squirming," Duncan whispered to Shaggy as the music started.

Shaggy turned his gaze to the back door as it opened and Christina stepped out escorted by Dracula. Time froze for Shaggy as he took in the sight before him. All he could focus on was Christina. He smiled at her as he took her hand. He was in fact, so focused on her that the world around Christina faded away and he was only jolted back to reality when Scooby coughed to get his attention.

"Like, I do!" he cried happily.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the-"

The two kissed resulting in a spectacular fireworks display /

and they all lived Happily ever after.

THE END.

...

 **PRAISE THE LORD I FINISHED IT!**

 **Now, I'm surprised that none of you guessed anything so now I'm going to tell you where the name Lucinda came from. While I was writing this story I happened upon a book titled Mistress of All Evil: A Tale of the Dark Fairy. Since it was about Maleficent and Maleficent played a role in my story I picked it up out of curiosity. This book is where all the talk of crows came from as they play a huge role in the book. The name Lucinda is also from that book and I totally recommend that book.**

 **Now a big thank you goes to my friend, DRAGONDAVE45 for helping me and keeping me from losing my mind because I swear that nearly happened once or twice.**

 **Review!**


End file.
